What is Right: Year Two
by Emma Lipardi
Summary: SEQUEL TO "WHAT IS RIGHT"! The summer before Harry's second year brings a lot of changes. His knowledge of the future is not always helpful. Strange things are happening, and he doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is, the sequel to "What is Right". This story won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read the first one. Go read that first, and then come back to this one. ;)

* * *

WHAT IS RIGHT: YEAR TWO

Harry stepped out of the loo and disappeared through the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron. He had changed out of his school uniform and into nondescript clothing and a deep-cowled cloak. His trunk was in his pocket, shrunken at school and hidden away. He had sent his relatives a letter two weeks ago, informing them that he had his own transportation home and that he would see them soon. He hadn't received a reply telling him not to come home, so he figured that they weren't too angry with him. Or, he hoped that they weren't too angry with him.

He slipped through the archway and walked towards Knockturn Alley. His flat was located just off Knockturn Alley in a place called Spider Warren. The name fit, as tiny and damp flats were mere pockets in a cramped and dilapidated neighborhood. Poverty was apparent and obviously living well in Spider Warren. That type of neighborhood made it perfect for Harry. Everyone was too occupied in his own worries and woe to notice one small person as he walked around. Harry was more anonymous here than he was with the Dursleys.

Harry turned onto Spider Warren and picked up his pace. The best way to conduct oneself in such a neighborhood was to walk with a purpose and never make eye contact. People assumed things with a person like that, no matter their appearance. Moreover, Harry was left alone, which is exactly what he wanted.

He located his building and cautiously walked up the grimy boards that passed for a stairway. A man was slumped against the wall, drunk and oblivious to everything around him. Harry tiptoed past him and made it to the second story flat he had rented at Christmas. He took out the key and opened his door to slip inside his first honest-to-goodness private dwelling.

The flat was just as he left it. The kitchen was stark, nothing more than a few crates to act as cabinets and a small pot-bellied stove. There was a rickety kitchen table with two chairs, but Harry didn't yet trust them to hold his weight. A small sink, complete with spigot, gave out cold water. The sitting room was more like an extension of the kitchen, with a broken down couch and a wobbly coffee table. More crates were stacked in the corner of the living room. The proprietor, a rather frightening individual with garlicky breath, had called the crates bookshelves. A window in the sitting room looked out at another building. To the right of the kitchen was Harry's bedroom. It had an old iron bedstead and a scuffed nightstand. A wardrobe that no longer held a rod for hanging clothes stood in the corner. Harry had to share the bath with the other tenants down the hall. He knew he would be taking many of his baths in his rooms, with water heated from his sink. He looked around his flat and smiled to himself. It was his.

Harry removed his trunk and reversed the shrinking charm. The trunk returned to its original size and Harry opened it. First things first. He needed to clean the place up a bit. He pulled out the miniature bucket of cleaning supplies he had purchased in Hogsmeade, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work. First thing to be washed was his window. He tacked up a cloth to act as a curtain and turned towards the kitchen with a determined air. Two hours later, Harry finished cleaning and started to set up his belongings. He didn't want anything magical to make it to the Dursleys at all...except for him and his wand. His books and school textbooks were stacked into the crates. His cauldron and potions ingredients found their own crate set over in the corner. Most of his clothing made it into the freshly scrubbed wardrobe and Harry was pleased to find cedar under all the grime. His photo album was placed in the nightstand and several other objects, like the Gobstones he had received from Terry at Christmas made their home in another crate. His kitchen was still bare and he decided that it was time to find some food and utensils.

He warded and locked his apartment and slipped past the drunken man again to get outside. He turned right out the building and headed for the closest shopping area he could find. The main storefronts of Knockturn Alley were mostly for show, and most residents of Knockturn Alley did not bother doing their shopping there. Most stayed within their own neighborhoods and used the local shops for their needs. Harry found a secondhand shop and ducked inside to see what he could find for his kitchen. He discovered that this was very much like a thrift shop he was used to wandering through while living with the Dursleys. There was absolutely no organization. One simply had to dig through piles of objects and hope for the best.

Harry acquired a basket to hold his shopping and started on the likeliest pile of odds and ends. Almost five minutes of solid searching produced a dented saucepan and another few minutes of digging gave him a mismatched set of three forks, spoons and knives. He ducked back in, thinking that surely, this pile was for kitchen items and discovered a spatula, a bent out of shape whisk, and a large fork and spoon made for cooking. He added that to his basket and prayed to whatever deity there was that he could also find a frying pan. He moved to another pile and found his frying pan beneath a stack of dirty, bent, and practically exploded cauldrons. Harry had to wonder if any of them had ever belonged to Neville Longbottom. He chose the least shabby one and added it to his finds.

He moved to the next pile and ignored a young woman also rooting through the piles. He nearly cheered when he discovered an entire carton of mismatched plates, bowls, saucers and cups. He snatched that and put it into his basket. He found a few cracked glasses a Reparo charm could fix and decided that that should be enough to get him started. He made a quick run through the books and selected a few that looked like interesting recreational reading. He carried his basket up to the counter and allowed the clerk to tally everything. He paid his money, accepted the box of goods and left the store for a small grocery the next street over.

A quick run through gave him enough for tonight before he needed to return to the Dursleys. He rushed back to his apartment and put everything away. It was very relaxing, arranging his flat to his liking. It was so relaxing that his headache from earlier had almost gone away by the time he stopped that evening and looked around his flat. His. All his without the interference of anyone else. It suited him.

* * *

The trip to the Dursleys took less time than he liked. It was late and he knew that the Dursleys would be going to bed in just a few minutes. He didn't want to wake them, as that would be a bad start to his two weeks here with his relatives. He dragged himself up the front walk and let himself into the house. Vernon stuck his head out of the sitting room, grunted what Harry supposed was a greeting, and disappeared. Aunt Petunia appeared from the kitchen and stared at Harry for a few seconds. "Back, are you?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry told her.

"They're keeping all of your abnormal things?"

"Yes." Harry held his small bag of essentials. "Only clothes."

"You're in Dudley's second bedroom. You're too big for your cupboard now. Move your things up there and then I want you to go to bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry ducked up the stairs and entered Dudley's (unlocked!) bedroom. He dropped his bag on the bed and shrugged off his jacket. He hung up his jacket in the wardrobe and unpacked the eight days worth of clothes he had brought with him. He found his pajamas in the bottom of the bag and Harry slipped into them, turned off the lights, and dropped into bed. He'd rather sleep than deal with his relatives.

* * *

Harry crept out of the house just before dawn and called the Knight Bus to take him to Diagon Alley. He spent the day at the public library just two streets over from Spider Warren and found that while many of the books were out of date, there was also a good selection of books similar to what the Malfoys had. The librarian, a phlegmatic woman interested only in steamy romance novels, had only waved Harry towards the section on Dark Magic, barely glancing at him. It seemed that children could get away with anything they wished in Spider Warren. Harry planned to exploit it. Badly.

Vernon was not happy when Harry showed up after dark that night, but hadn't said anything beyond "Get to bed." Harry had taken those directions seriously and fell into bed just moments later. He had worked out that morning and then spent the whole day in a study cubicle at the library. Researching Dark Magic and how it worked had exhausted him in ways that he had forgotten existed. It just took something from him to sit there and read about people being tortured for mere seconds of unimaginable power.

His second day passed much the same as the first, with him leaving Privet Drive early in the morning, going to Spider Warren, and then cloistering himself in the library with the books on Dark Magic. He had found a little store that offered pathetic looking sandwiches and chips that actually tasted pretty good, so most of his lunches started becoming hot lunches at that counter. The man who ran the place, a Squib called Laurence, had an odd sense of humor. He had named his little shop "Squibby's".

Harry spent one week in and out of Spider Warren. Laurence had taken to calling him "Squib Junior", as the only people that dared to frequent Squibby's were Squibs. The nickname was shortened to JR by the end of the week.

Harry shut the book on the history of Dark Magic, ran a hand across his throbbing eyes, and decided that it was time for lunch at Squibby's. He felt drained and thought that food would be a good idea to perk him up a bit. He ducked out of the library and entered the shop a few minutes later. "JR! Good of you to make it!"

"Hi, Laurence." Harry said as he hoisted himself up into his usual seat at the counter. "How's business today?"

"Same as yesterday. Only squibs!" This seemed to strike Laurence as funny, for he snorted to himself. "Your usual?"

"Mmm, yes please." Harry said as he started to toy with the paper napkin dispenser.

"Righto." Laurence disappeared into the back and returned a few seconds later with a plate for Harry. "With vinegar for your chips." He said, placing a small bottle next to the plate.

"Thank you." Harry paid his bill and then started in on his chips. His teacher would lecture about proper nutrition, but Harry found that his voice was starting to fade over time. He liked that. He could do what he wanted without worrying about what a ghost from his past would say.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, JR, but you look like you went through the wringer."

"Just tired." Harry admitted. As a matter of fact, he had been tired since two days before he left Hogwarts. Today, he had woken up with a blinding headache and aches in his joints. He figured it was a slight touch of exhaustion and he done only a light workout that morning. A headache potion had cleared up a bit of the pain, but it was slowly returning.

"Uh-huh. No offense, kid, but you should tell your mum to tuck you into bed for a few days. You look like you're sick."

"Thanks, Laurence. I'm fine. Besides, it's just me. No mum. No dad. Just me and some guardians that forget I exist from time to time." Harry muttered the last sentence to himself.

"Well, then. Make sure you take care of yourself. Know when to quit."

"I'll keep an eye on myself." Harry finished his lunch and avoided the topic of himself for the rest of the time. Instead, he asked Laurence about why he had wanted a sandwich shop. The story lasted through the rest of what Harry could eat and Harry left Laurence to return to his books. He was fine for about an hour and then he found himself in the bathroom, becoming acquainted with what his lunch looked like after it had been eaten.

Harry lurched home on the Muggle train. He couldn't stand the thought of riding the Knight Bus in his current state. He sat wrapped in his jacket, dozing lightly until the conductor shook him awake at his stop. It was a thirty minute walk to the Dursleys, and he had never been happier to see their little cookie cutter house before. He let himself into the house and heard the family eating dinner. His stomach churned at the thought of food and he decided that he should just head upstairs. He must have made some sort of noise coming in, for Vernon appeared and grabbed Harry. The shouting almost drowned out the sound of Harry's pounding head. Vernon cuffed him and Harry's head started feeling like an earthquake. His uncle pulled him up the stairs. Harry opened his eyes against the pounding and nearly groaned. The door locks and cat flaps were back. Harry tried to pull away from the man and was backhanded for his troubles. Vernon tossed him into the room and Harry heard the locks. "NOT A SOUND!" Vernon bellowed from outside the door.

_Not a sound? Fine by me._ Harry rolled over and squinted through the gloom. His window had bars. He gaped for a moment. Vernon had gone overboard with the bars. There was a set of bars outside his window, yes, the little decorative ones that had been there before, but there was another set _inside_ the window. Heavier bars that were obviously going to be troublesome when it was time to leave. _The door would be a better option. Take it off the hinges. First objective: reach the bed._ He pushed himself up off the floor and noticed a new symptom. He was dizzy. _Lovely. I think I am sick. Stupid Laurence, needing to be right all the time. This is not going to be fun._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was experiencing a strange emotion that he was having difficulty naming. His son had come home from Hogwarts full of tales about his new friend, Harry Potter. The boy then proceeded to pester his parents about inviting Harry Potter for a visit during the summer hols. While that was not a problem, the lack of communication from the boy was proving troublesome. How was one to have the Boy-Who-Lived come for a visit if the boy refused to respond? The worst part of it was the fact that Narcissa was now becoming "concerned".

This state of affairs led to his current state, riding in a hired Ministry vehicle, on his way to the boy's Muggle home. A quick word in the Minister's ear had allowed for the vehicle, but it was still a rather uncomfortable ride. Lucius had wanted to come alone, but Draco had insisted and then, when Lucius was about to order the boy to stay home, Narcissa had told Lucius that it was a good idea for Draco to go along.

The Ministry car pulled up in front of a dismal little house in an entirely Muggle neighborhood. Lucius's face twitched, and his thoughts gave away his true feelings. _Eugh. How does one live here?_ "Please wait here, driver." Lucius said as he climbed out of the car. "You too, Draco."

"I want to come with you." Draco said calmly, going for what Lucius and Narcissa were secretly calling his "mature" look. Quite endearing.

"And you are still an underage wizard with little knowledge of the situation. You are staying here." Mr. Malfoy shut the door on Draco and told the driver to watch the boy. The squib mentioned something about child locks and pushed a button next to his seat. Lucius only smirked when he saw Draco try to open the door and fail.

He left the car and went up the walkway. He paused at the doorway, preparing himself to enter Muggle territory, and knocked on the door. He heard a child's voice bellow for his mother. _That is NOT Harry Potter._

A thin woman opened the door. "Yes?" She paused and took in his expensive Muggle suit and walking stick. "May I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Dursley?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

_Any number of things, Muggle._ "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am here to enquire about your nephew."

"My nephew?" Her voice took on a sharp tone, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Interesting reaction._

"Yes, is Mr. Potter at home?"

"You're one of _them._" The loathing in her voice for everything magical was clear. _A very telling comment. Things may be easier with Mr. Potter than I previously thought._

"If you mean wizards, then yes, I am. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, a member of the Wizengamot and on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts and-"

"I don't care who you are. Just leave." She started to shut the door and Lucius put out a hand to stop her.

"Madam, I am here as an official of the Ministry." It wasn't exactly true, but she _was_ a Muggle. "The Minister himself is concerned about certain rumors he had heard..." Lucius paused and saw several people peering over their hedges. "Perhaps we could take this conversation _inside_?" The woman glanced around before stepping back to allow him to enter.

"Do come in." She fairly spat at him.

"Thank you." He entered the house and the door swung shut behind him. He looked around. _The Boy Who Lived...in Squalor._ "Now, where is Mr. Potter?"

"What rumors?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that only Mr. Potter can help with those." Lucius told him, affability in his voice. "If you would just tell me where I might find him..."

"I'll show you!" A round ball of a boy waddled out of the sitting room. "He's upstairs!"

"DUDDERS!"

"Shut up, Mum! I want the freak gone!" Lucius only raised an eyebrow instead of his wand and followed the boy up the stairs. "He's in there. Good luck getting him out." The boy turned away, hesitated for a moment, and then turned back. "I think my father was trying to teach him to be normal. I can hear it." With those odd words, the boy waddled back down the stairs. _What an odd creature._

Lucius turned back to the door and studied it for a moment. They were all straightforward locks. He reached out a gloved hand and opened each lock. He didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. He opened the door and entered.

The room was small and gloomy. Trash and old food littered the area in front of the cat flap. He paused for a moment and stared. There was a fugue of sickness in the room. There was no boy. "Mr. Potter?" _The door was locked. There are bars on the window. Where did he go? Right. Think like a child. _He looked around for a few seconds before moving to the wardrobe. He opened it and pawed through the meager clothing. _Nothing._ He turned and considered the bed. _Surely, he can't fit under there._ He grimaced and cast a quick Scourgify at the floor before lowering himself down to peer under the bed. He was not disappointed. There, curled in a ratty blanket, was the Boy Who Lived.

"Mr. Potter?" He said softly. The child did not respond. "Mr. Potter?" Nothing. Mr. Malfoy cast a Bubblehead charm on him, just in case he was contagious, and reached out a hand. He could barely touch the child, as the boy had pushed himself as far back as he could. His fingers encountered the blanket and he tugged, hoping that the child would come with it. The boy did come with the blanket and Mr. Malfoy nearly left him to murder the Muggles. Without a qualm.

_Do those Muggles have no brains at all?_ He wrapped the boy in the blanket and stood. "Accio Potter's wand!" The wand rolled out from under the bed and he reached down to pocket it. _Everything here can be replaced. Where in the world is his trunk?_

He left the bedroom and went down the stairs. The Muggle woman was standing there. "Out of my way, _Muggle_." Mr. Malfoy snarled. She scurried away.

"Don't bring him back here!" She called out as the kitchen door swung shut behind her.

"I won't." he muttered as he left the house. He rushed down the walk and opened the car door. "Driver, to St. Mungos, as fast as possible."

"Father, what's wrong with Harry?"

"He's ill, son. Don't come too close." _No need for Draco to see the worst injuries I've seen on a child._

"Will he be alright?" Worry tinged Draco's question.

"I hope so."

* * *

Harry existed in Hell. He hurt all over, he froze and burned at the same time, and he couldn't wake up long enough to get his potions that would ease some of the pain. His uncle only made things worse. Nothing like before, but physical abuse was bad enough. It was something he understood, something he could deal with, but he couldn't understand _that._

He felt the charm around his neck burn more than once while this was all going on. He heard frantic voices, demanding if he was in danger, but he hadn't had the strength to answer. The charm continued to burn, and he had heard his uncle rave about freakishness more than once when his hand landed on the charm. It only made things worse, whatever had happened, for the thrashings became harder, and no place on Harry's body was spared. Harry was sure he was one massive bruise. _Killing me would be a mercy._ He almost laughed at the irony.

He thought it couldn't get worse. He really did. It got worse. Vernon had come in with his belt, practically gleeful, and informed a barely conscious Harry that Vernon's _dear_ friend Wilson had a certain _affinity_ for little boys. Harry sicked up immediately. He remembered that name. He could still smell him, that horrid aftershave, his clammy hands. Vernon laughed at the look on Harry's face and almost crooned that Wilson liked his boys _obedient_ and raised the belt. Harry closed his eyes and prayed for the first time since entering training. _Please let him kill me._ He lost all awareness, knowing that the next time he woke, if he did, he would be in his own worst nightmare, unable to escape.

He swam up towards awareness, fighting to hold onto the outside world. He was laying on something soft. He heard a faint chime every minute or so. Soft music played in the background. He felt detached from everything. It took him a moment to remember what happened. Vernon. _Wilson. Oh, no. No, no. _He stopped to take a small breath. _This is a step up from the Dursleys. At least I don't hurt too badly. Must get out of here._

He gathered his strength and opened his eyes. They fell shut almost immediately. He was in a dark room. He heard a bell ring in the distance. _So tired._ He fought to open his eyes again. _I can't stay here._ Lights started to come on in the room. He squinted and opened his eyes again. His eyes fell on the cast on his leg. _Hmm. That might prove problematic._ His bed was a hospital bed with the railings raised. _Also problematic._ A woman walked into his room carrying a tray with potions on it.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She disappeared back out the door. Harry only stared at the doorway in confusion before throwing aside the covers and edging towards the side of the bed. She returned not even thirty seconds later with a man in tow.

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Potter." The man said as he came in. "I'm Healer Morrison. Let's get you back under the covers." Healer Morrison didn't wait for agreement; he just nudged Harry back into position and covered him. "Okay, I'll make this fast so you can get some more rest." He pulled out his wand and waved it. Harry recognized the diagnostic spell. His Healer during training had used the same spell every time he encountered Harry, whether Harry was injured or not. "We were becoming quite concerned about you. How are you feeling?"

Harry croaked and the nurse smiled at him. "Would you like some water?" She asked softly. Harry nodded and she poured some water out of a pitcher into a glass. "You shouldn't try to sit up on your own. I'm just going to raise your bed, alright?" Harry nodded again and she cranked the bed into a sitting position. "Okay, sweetie. Only a sip, but you can have a bit more in a few minutes. Just take it slow." Harry tried to take the glass from her, but she only shook her head and held the glass to his lips. _I am not glass. I will not break._

"How do you feel, Mr. Potter?" the doctor asked again.

"Physically weak. Tired. Drained." Harry stopped for a moment. "Incredibly sore. What's wrong with me?"

"You were brought in with a number of things, both wizarding and Muggle. You gave us quite a scare more than once, with one thing advancing into another. You were also injured severely. Do you remember anything?"

_Nothing I'm sharing with you._ "No, sir." Harry said softly. "May I go back to sleep? I'm still tired."

"And you will be for a very long time. You've been ill for a while, Mr. Potter. A long while, a month, if I guess correctly." Harry frowned at nothing. This was not good. "You've been here for six days, asleep mostly, though you did wake up once, look around and then went back to sleep. I'm glad to see you back with the world. Nurse Smith will help you with anything you need and get you something to eat. I know you may not feel up to eating, but you should try to eat something. You're dangerously underweight. I'll let your guardians know how you're doing and be back to check on you in a little while."

_Guardians? Guardians! The Dursleys are here? Not good, not good at all._ The faint chiming grew faster and Harry realized it was the magical version on a heart monitor. "Harry, what's wrong?" Nurse Smith asked.

"My relatives are here?" He tried to slow down his breathing, but all he could think of was that Vernon had brought Wilson.

"No, sweetie. Your relatives are not here. Your guardians are though, sitting in the waiting room. Did you want to see them?" She asked, lowering his bed and smoothing the blankets.

"No," Harry said softly. "Can I go back to sleep?" He injected a bit of a whine into his voice.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be back in a little while with something for you to eat, but sleep as much as you want. Okay?" Nurse Smith covered him with blankets and smiled at him before disappearing from the room. The lights faded away to almost nothing and Harry relaxed. He would need to get out of here before too long, but for now, the bed was soft and he felt so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was _much_ better than the Dursleys.


	2. Revelations

Author's Note: I hope this chapter clears up a few things. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up, Harry. You're having a nightmare." A calm voice said through his dream. "It's okay." A cool hand rested on his forehead and another hand patted his hand.

Harry cracked his eyes open and stared at the woman standing next to his bed. "Where did-?" his mind caught up with him and he gave a little shudder.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"St. Mungo's. Who are you?"

I'm Nurse Sharon. I'm your night nurse. Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please." Harry held out his hand and he was surprised when she actually handed him the cup, as opposed to holding it for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. That was quite the dream you were having. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He said as he put the cup on the bedside table.

"I'm sure you will be; are you okay at this moment?"

Harry looked at her to see if she was playing the "Let's Humor the Child" game. She looked serious.

"I'm a little shaky. Jittery." He admitted. "I don't like nightmares."

"I don't think anyone does," she said. "Did you want to talk about it, or do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I'll be able to sleep in a few minutes," He said. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Are you hungry?"

"Ugh, not really. Not at all, actually."

"Still feeling ill, huh?" she asked, checking his temperature.

"Just a little. I never did get a straight answer. What, exactly, is wrong with me?"

"Did you ask your healer?"

"Well, I tried. He told me to focus on getting better." Harry resisted the sudden urge to throw things. Glass, preferably. That would make a nice noise.

Nurse Sharon smiled. "You are smarter than you look, aren't you?"

"Don't give away my secret." Harry said in a whisper.

"The reason you didn't receive an answer is because he's not one hundred percent sure." She said in a conspiratorial tone. "I can give you our best guess, but that's it."

"It is better than nothing." Harry admitted.

"Besides the obvious injuries," she paused for a moment while she opened his chart "you have a mix of magical and non-magical illnesses. The ones we could identify were fast acting, but there had to be one or two that had long incubation periods before really hitting you. You were still in school a few weeks ago, right?" Harry nodded and she continued. "You probably felt a little off, maybe a headache here and there, a slightly scratchy throat, but nothing that concerned you too much. Over time, things developed and you had a sort of respiratory infection, and the flu. You were severely dehydrated; one of your injuries was infected. You were also suffering from exhaustion."

"Hmm. How did that happen?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure." She admitted. "We're just trying to get you better."

"When can I go home?"

"You can go home when you're healthy again," she told him. "Your guardians checked on you. They wanted to visit, but you were sleeping and they didn't want to disturb you."

"That's okay." Harry told her.

"Are you feeling better? Able to sleep?"

"I think so," he said, lying down.

"Harry, I'm supposed to ask you. Who hurt you?" she said softly. "Was it your family?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, pulling up his blankets. "Nothing happened."

She gave him a stern look and slid the file in front of him. Harry sat up against the pillows, holding the file in his lap. "_Nothing happened?_ Read through your list of injuries and tell me nothing happened." Nurse Sharon glared down at him until he obediently lowered his eyes to the parchment. He read through the list and shrugged.

"The broken ankle came from falling down cement stairs. I limped home. My cousin's friends came home from school bigger than I did. They stopped me on the way home and attacked me. One of them used his school belt on me. I'd been feeling ill all day, so after they left for more entertaining pursuits, I managed to lurch home. My relatives were at the market, and the only place I wanted to be was my bed." Harry closed the file and handed it back to her. "My aunt checked on my when she came home; I was already covered up. I guess she didn't see how badly off I was. I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, I woke up here."

"And the locks on the door?"

"There when I switched rooms. The previous owners did it, from what my uncle said."

Nurse Sharon folded her arms and glared again. "Why didn't they notice you were injured?"

"I had told my aunt I wasn't feeling well that morning before she went to market. She knows I dislike being disturbed when I don't feel well. She understands that, and my family respects my wishes to be left alone."

"Some of your injuries are older than others," Nurse Sharon said. "Explain that."

"My cousin's friends used to be nice boys, until this past year. They're bigger than I am and enjoy causing me trouble, especially since they don't know where I'm going to school and I refuse to tell them. They assume I'm in some really posh school, you know? Therefore, I am a target to be hassled at all costs." He shrugged. "They just took it too far this time."

"Did you tell your aunt and uncle?"

"They enjoy the whole 'Boy Who Lived' thing. Can you imagine a 'powerful wizard' unable to defend himself from a bunch of Muggle bullies?'

Nurse Sharon studied him. "You were embarrassed."

"Wouldn't you be?" Harry demanded. "People have built me up into this grand hero. They expect a lot out of me; no, they _demand_ so much of me, that I can't let anyone know my weaknesses. I don't live up to expectations and they hate me; live up to expectations, and they just expect more of me. What would you do if you were the great Boy Who Lived and Muggles used you as a punching bag? Who would you tell?"

Nurse Sharon stood and studied him for almost a full minute. The pity or disbelief he was expecting never came. "I understand, Harry. I'll let your the head of the team, and the Auror in charge of the investigation know what you've told me. I can't say nothing will happen, but you've cleared up a few things."

"There's an investigation?"

"It's standard procedure when a child is admitted in your condition. If your relatives are truly innocent, then nothing will happen. For now, you'll stay here and then with your guardians until things are sorted out."

"My relatives are my guardians." Harry told her sharply.

"Not at the moment. It's another standard procedure. Guardianship will revert to your relatives after the investigation is over and they are deemed suitable."

"Okay, who are my guardians?" Harry asked. _Finally, someone is giving me information._

"You know, I was told the name, but it's slipped my mind." She said. _And bitter disappointment is still apart of my day to day existence._ "I'll try to find out for you."

"Thanks," he sighed. "Could I have parchment and a quill? It might help drive away the nightmares?"

"Sure thing, Harry. I'll be back in a moment." Nurse Sharon said as she gathered her things and left the room.

_Time for Hedwig to prove her intelligence. I really need to send some letters. Now._

* * *

Petunia Dursley opened the door to retrieve the milk and nearly screamed at the sight of a white owl sitting on one of the milk bottles. The bird held an envelope in her beak. There was no address, but it had a message for her.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_If you don't open and read this letter, I'll let the wizards do as they like with you and your family._

_HP_

Petunia took the letter from the owl. "Shoo!" The owl flapped away and perched in a tree. Petunia gathered the letter and the milk into her hands and disappeared into the house.

She stopped inside the kitchen and set the milk on the table. Petunia broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_Please read through this letter before you destroy it for being unnatural._

_Vernon's done it this time. I still don't know who removed me from your house, but his actions have created a situation. Yes, you read that right. We have a SITUATION._

_The Ministry of Magic has started an investigation about child abuse. WE ARE THE SUBJECTS OF THAT INVESTIGATION! In case you don't understand what that means...YOU AND VERNON COULD O TO JAIL...A MAGICAL JAIL CALLED AZKABAN. IT IS NOT PLEASANT!_

_Normally, I could care less, but you are family. Plus, you and Vernon tossed into jail interferes with my plans. We have a way around this, if you're willing to work with me. Included in the envelope is the story I fed to the people at the hospital. Be able to recite this from memory. _

_We only get one chance at this. Please, don't screw it up out of misplaced anger with me. I didn't ask to be removed from your home, regardless of how you feel about me. I only have to wait until I am seventeen, and then you'll never see me again. I can promise you that. Just work with me this once. That's all I ask._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry Potter_

_PS – DESTROY THIS LETTER AFTER YOU ALLOW VERNON TO READ IT!_

* * *

Harry got out the stack of parchment and Never-Ending Quill Nurse Sharon had given him last night. A quick touch of magic to each of his eyes and then a touch of magic to the parchment guaranteed his privacy from prying nurses.

_Life has become surreal. Vernon went berserk and it was all over me not being there during the day. I thought that was a good thing. After all, it's not as though the Dursleys want me around. I thought they would have been happy about me being out of their sight the whole day, but noooo. Stupid Vernon. He probably wouldn't have done what he did had he not been drinking. When did he become addicted to alcohol?_

_At least that Wilson guy didn't become involved. That one attempt of his before I died was enough for me. I experienced far worse with the Death Eaters...I mean, torture ranks up there. Far worse than some pervy bastard taking a feel on a kid while under the influence. Come to think of it, he does deserve a severe thrashing and mental anguish for the rest of his days. Perhaps I can introduce him to a few Death Eaters I know...wonder what Mr. Malfoy would do to him?_

* * *

Harry wrote on, unaware that someone was watching him from the hallway. The Auror leaned against the far wall, keeping Harry in his line of sigh through the open doorway. _Most kids would be bored, stuck in bed like that. The nurses warned me that he was self-contained, but I wasn't expecting this._ He took out the piece of Muggle paper he received earlier and unfolded it, studied the words, and then replaced it in his pocket.

He walked over to stand in the doorway as the child lowered the quill and then proceeded in a strange ritual that looked like a privacy spell Aurors used. Surely, this kid didn't know about things like that. He reached up and knocked on the doorjamb. "You Harry?" He asked when the kid looked up.

"Who wants to know?" Harry asked.

"Auror Williams," he paused. "Can I come in?"

"I'm sure you're physically capable." Harry told him as he rolled up the parchment and stowed it away in the bedside table. "All the same, you are welcome."

"Thank you," Auror Williams said as he entered the room and then sat down. _They did warn me what he was like. I just wasn't expecting them to be right!_ "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Harry said. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Auror Williams eyed Harry for a moment. _Be blunt. I expect he doesn't like anyone avoiding a topic._ "We had to open an investigation into your home situation. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I already explained the situation to the night nurse last night. She said she would tell you."

"Oh, not to worry. She did tell me, and your injuries match what you've said, given one or two small differences. You said you fell down some stairs, so that's likely what caused the odd bruise here and there we couldn't explain. I've come to introduce myself and explain a few things."

"Okay," Harry said. _Let's give the man a chance to explain._

"I don't know what the nurses have told you, but it is normal to start an investigation into your home life." Auror Williams waited for a reaction. _Nothing_. "We were about to interview your family when I received a letter from your aunt.

_My aunt wrote a letter to a wizard? How? Oh, Hedwig._ "She did? Is she coming to get me?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry." Auror Williams suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Harry felt his stomach drop. "May I see the letter?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Auror Williams said cautiously.

"Please, Auror Williams. She is my aunt, and I would like to know what she had to say." When the man continued to hesitate, Harry gave a disappointed sigh. "My aunt and I have...talked. If my suspicions are correct, I'll likely never live with her again." Auror Williams didn't react. "Please let me see it."

Auror Williams studied Harry for another minute before handing over the letter. On the envelope was a simple address:

_To the person in charge of the investigation:_

On the paper inside, Petunia made her opinion and wishes quite clear.

_To whom it may concern:_

_My nephew has been missing since a wizard came here under the authority of the Ministry of Magic and removed him from my home. There was nothing I could do to stop him. My nephew was gone, just like that, with no explanation whatsoever. The first time I heard of him, it was from the boy himself. He was absolutely frantic about an investigation of abuse. FRANTIC! He was convinced that his uncle and I were going to be tossed into a prison over all of this. _

_He told me what happened with those boys. I didn't know, and if I had, I would have done something to protect him. Harry's always been such a private child. After this whole "Boy Who Lived" thing, I thought he could take care of himself. I was wrong. _

_I feel it would be best if Harry were with other people like him on a more permanent basis. I would like to see him, perhaps during his summer holidays, if possible. He needs a place that can handle him and his needs, someone that can protect him. I obviously cannot, being a person with magic and without knowledge of how magic really works. I know you can find a suitable home that will take good care of him. Tell him I'll be thinking of him each day. I know he'll be successful. Please let me know when he is settled._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes, just staring at the letter. _Why is it that when I try to take back some control of my life, things just explode in my face?_ He folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope. "May I keep this?"

"I'll need to make a copy for your file, first, but I don't see a problem." Auror Williams told him. He studied Harry for a moment. "Look, Harry, I know what you're going through is hard, but things always get better."

Harry sat and stared off into space for a moment. "Tell me, Auror Williams," he said in a distracted voice, "how old were you when your family gave you up?"

Auror Williams paused. "My family never gave me up."

"How can you possibly comprehend _what I am going through_?" Harry snarled. He was upset at Petunia's betrayal and Auror Williams's false comfort. "I'd like to be alone for a little while." Harry said, handing the letter to him. "Would you mind closing the door on the way out?"

"Not at all," Auror Williams said as he stood from the chair, feeling as though his superior officer had dismissed him in disgrace. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you." Harry said. "Nothing at all." Auror Williams looked as though he was going to say something further, but decided against it and left the room.

Harry said and rested back against the pillows. "I hate my life."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Okay, no complaints about the speed of update. I think I've been very quick with this last one! ;)


	3. Hospital

Author's Note: This chapter was difficult. It's pieced together from thirteen pages of absolute chaos. Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm stuck in hospital. I hope you haven't been worried about me. I didn't acknowledge the fact that I was sick until a short time ago. I had thought I was just tired._

_My relatives have given up their guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived. Between us, my uncle took a temporary leave of his senses. The official story is that some neighborhood bullies attacked me and my relatives didn't know._

_I'm planning my escape from hospital. As soon as they take this cast off my leg, I'll be back at my flat. One could think that they were leaving this stupid thing on purpose, just to keep me immobile._

_How is the appeal proceeding? Please do what you can. I'd hate to draw this out any longer than necessary. Thank you for all of your work on my behalf. I do appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_P.S. – SEND BOOKS!_

* * *

Harry lowered the newspaper one of the nurses had given him and sighed. There was only one thing he was grateful for concerning this whole mess, and that was the fact that he had not made the papers. In fact, no one really seemed to care that the Boy-Who-Lived was currently in hospital. If he didn't know better, he would say that the Potions Master had something to do with this, since the man knew how much Harry hated his fame. All the same, he hadn't seen the man since he had left Hogwarts, so he figured even Severus Snape didn't know where he was.

Harry didn't know why he hadn't been released yet, but he was becoming just a little…hmm. Frustrated. He felt fine! Well, almost fine. He didn't have headaches, or pain. He _did_ become tired easily, and his leg wasn't quite healed, no matter how many potions and spells the healer tried. Harry frowned to himself. He did grow tired and fell asleep at a moment's notice, and _that_ was frustrating beyond belief. He wanted nothing more than to leave, and his own body was forcing him to stay.

"Hello, Potter." Snape's dry tone cut into Harry's thoughts.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ "Professor! Please come in." Harry said, motioning him to enter the room. Harry took a moment to look the man over. _He's been near dementors._ Harry recognized the shaking for what it was. No matter how good an Occlumens a man could be, the dementors were sure to affect him.

"Good day to you, Potter," Snape said, lowering himself into the visitor's chair next to Harry's bed. The man visibly shook himself. "Forgive me, but I need to eat this now. Since you don't care for sweets, I'm sure you won't mind overmuch." Snape said as he pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"I don't mind at all," Harry said. "How many chocolate bars does it usually take you to overcome the effects of the Dementors?"

Snape's face went blank, which was enough to tell Harry that he had guessed correctly. Snape smirked and shook his head. "Three, Potter. Did you dream about my visit to Azkaban, or did you just know?"

"Sirius told me you were going to visit him in a dream while I was sleeping. It's not a nice place, is it?"

"Not at all," Snape agreed. "I've brought you something that should occupy you until you are released." Snape reached into his cloak and pulled out a book. "This will be particularly useful this year, considering your Defense teacher."

"Is he incompetent?" Harry asked as he accepted the book.

"Exceptionally so, I'm afraid." Snape paused. "You could start a library with the number of books you have here." He motioned towards the stack of books Remus had sent. "Where did those originate?"

"My pen friend sent me them when I wrote about how bored I was," Harry said. "I've finished all but one." Harry studied the title. _Defense for those Surrounded By Darkness_ "Thank you! I meant to get this book some time ago. Way better than Slinkhard's book."

"You've read that drivel?" Snape asked, his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I was _dying_ of boredom." Harry admitted.

"Hmm. This book may be a little advanced for your peer group, but I feel you're capable of this level of work, if not now, then very soon." Snape said as he finished his chocolate and banished the wrapper. "I'm under strict instructions from Madame Pomfrey to run a diagnostic on you. Will you allow it?"

"She'll make you miserable if you don't," Harry said, putting the book aside and resting back against the pillows. "Go ahead."

Snape waved his wand and Harry watched as the spell's results hovered in the air. Snape grunted, muttered something, and the floating words turned into a roll of parchment. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." Snape said, resuming his seat. "Are you getting enough to eat here?"

"Yes. The healer said I was ill for some time, and I didn't realize it. I ate what I could and when I could." Harry explained. "I eat everything they give me here."

"All of it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. Even the pudding."

"Good," Snape said. Harry watched as the man appeared to be casting around for a topic of some kind. "You already know I met with Black this morning. The Ministry is fighting against giving Black a trial. Something about opening old wounds."

"Ah. No matter that it's illegal to imprison a man without a trial?"

"Yes, well, the Ministry knows best and all that rot." Snape sneered. "In your case as well, I'm told. Their involvement in your life knows no bounds." Snape studied Harry. "Do you know anything of what the Ministry has done on your behalf?"

"They accused my relatives of abuse, but I told them the cause of my injuries and they closed the case."

"What is the cause?" Snape asked casually.

"Bullies."

Snape's face blanked again. "Of course."

Harry decided to ignore the sarcastic professor before continuing. "The Auror in charge of my case showed me a letter my aunt wrote. She feels a more permanent residence in the wizarding world would be in my best interests. No one has told me anything about my new guardians, except that they exist." Harry fiddled with the blanket on the bed.

"Ah. The Ministry named the Malfoys."

Harry flushed and looked away. Wonderful. "Do you know who came to my house?"

"It was Lucius. He was concerned about you when you did not respond to his invitation for a holiday at his home. He and Draco went to your house to check on you, found you hurt and ill, and then brought you here." Snape explained.

"Do you know when I can leave St. Mungos?"

"I'm afraid not," Snape said. "Lucius and Narcissa have been here to see you several times, but each time, they find that you have been off getting tests, or asleep, or otherwise indisposed. Do you know if you'll be available this afternoon?"

Harry thought for a moment and then looked at his file. "Could you hand me that, sir?" Snape reached over and plucked the file from its rack and handed it to Harry. "Hmm. The Mindhealer is coming after lunch, and then the healer around three this afternoon to remove my cast." Harry let a brief grin pass over his face at the thought of getting the cast off. "I should be free after that."

Snape nodded and looked down at the file. "How do you read that? It looks like hieroglyphics."

"It's a code they started using when they found me reading my file. They don't know that I've figured it out."

"They say that idle hands do the devil's work. Have your pen friend's books calmed your evil tendencies?"

"Mostly," Harry snickered. "Now I just do it to upset them."

"Mmm. There is one thing about which I must admit some curiosity." Snape said slowly. Harry looked at him. "Where are all of your things?"

"Safely hidden away until I need them. I'll ask you not to go looking for them."

Snape merely nodded. Harry had been expecting a fight. "Very well. You do enjoy your secrets."

"Says a man with more than I'll ever have." Harry paused after he said that. He wasn't sure if that statement was true anymore. He had quite a few secrets these days.

Snape snorted and returned Harry's file to its place. "Is there anything you need?" Snape asked suddenly. "Games, or the like?"

"Books are fine, thank you." Harry told him.

"Very well," Snape stood from his seat. "Do try to take care of yourself, Mr. Potter."

"I'll do my best." Harry said. Snape nodded, and wished Harry good day as he left the room. Harry checked the time and looked over at the wardrobe in the corner. His escape was almost ready. Now he just needed the healer to get here to take off the cast and he'd be gone.

* * *

The summons to the Mindhealer's office was a bit o a surprise to Lucius Malfoy when he received it. The doctors and healers at St. Mungos had mentioned something about speaking to the Potter boy at some point, but he hadn't expected the Mindhealer to speak to them about anything. He and Narcissa had talked to an Auror, a social worker that seemed a little start struck about handling the Boy Who Lived's case, and the Minster himself. He had not expected a Mindhealer.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered a bright and open office scattered with a random objects Lucius couldn't discover the purpose of just by looking at them. A grin and a cheerful hello came from St. Mungo's premier Mindhealer. "Doctor Nelson?" Lucius said cautiously. He had not been expecting someone like this to be a Mindhealer.

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Kathleen." She gestured them to seats on a sofa and then plopped into an armchair. "I thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Of course," Narcissa said. "It is no problem at all. What is it you wanted to speak about?"

"I wanted to speak to you about your new foster son," She said, finding a stack of parchment from the middle of a pile. Lucius marveled at the fact that the top of the pile didn't even move. _Hmm…stabilizing charm, perhaps?_ "You are the current guardians of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, we are." Lucius said placidly. _It was so easy to gain control of the boy. That, and it makes the wife happy, too. It is a win-win situation._

"I'm sure you have already realized that he is not your typical child." Kathleen said excitedly.

"Well, yes," Narcissa said. "You've spoken with him?"

"Yes, I have, and I wanted to share my findings with you, if you would like my insights."

"I welcome anything that could make this transition easier for Harry." Narcissa leaned forward and Lucius felt his pride again at the choice of his wife. _She can make anyone her friend when she chooses, and make that person feel so welcome while doing it. I chose a good wife._ He watched as the two practically gossiped about the boy.

"I'm sure that you have already discovered his intelligence." Kathleen flipped through the parchment and stopped on a page. "Now, I didn't get to do a formal evaluation, but I can tell you that he is extremely intelligent and well ahead of his peers in terms of academics. In my opinion, he could be ready for OWLS very soon. Someone, I'm not sure who, taught him to teach himself. I mentioned an advanced spell, and he not only knew it, but theory and variations."

"He is in Ravenclaw," Lucius told her. "Older students tutor the younger in that house, don't they?"

"I asked about tutoring, but he denied having taken advantage of that." She explained. "His knowledge goes well beyond that of school. Someone sent him books, and they are all advanced titles. Theory, academic articles, and even Potions journals have kept him occupied these last few days."

"I knew he was very smart, but I didn't realize he was so advanced." Narcissa said softly.

"Encourage it, is my suggestion. Allow him to learn at his own pace. He'll probably devour any books you give him."

"Well, that's good to know." Narcissa laughed. "Perhaps he'll influence Draco into studying more often."

"About that," Kathleen said slowly. "How does Draco feel about all of this?"

"He considers it his idea," Lucius explained. "And is happily choosing the menu for the day we are allowed to take Mr. Potter home with us."

"Excellent. Please know that I am at your family's disposal during Harry's transition period. Now, about the suspicions of abuse," She said, turning to yet another stack of parchment.

"I have no suspicions," Lucius said softly. "I met his relatives and I have no doubts concerning his acquisition of injuries." Lucius studied his cane tip, still vaguely troubled about what he witnessed in that house. "His nightmares alone are enough to make me suspect abuse."

"Harry denies it," Kathleen countered. "And blamed it on neighborhood bullies."

"That. Is. Ludicrous." Lucius practically snarled. "There is no way children did that."

"That's what he says." Kathleen told him. "Moreover, his aunt corroborates his story, and they've not really had contact, except a letter Harry admits sending, begging his aunt to come and get him, since this all happened." She let the parchment fall to the coffee table in front of her and looked up at them. "Regardless, he does show…signs."

"Signs?" Lucius drawled.

"Signs of trauma. You have to remember that nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, makes sense with Harry." Kathleen threw up her hands and sighed. "He's almost twelve, but his symptoms are that of an adult survivor. Worse still, they aren't just signs of child abuse. They're different. I can't put my finger on it, but if I didn't know better, he's lived through…oh, it sounds silly."

"Perhaps we may be able to shed light on things," Narcissa offered. "He has stayed with us."

"If I didn't know better, I would say he took part in the last war. The way he talks, and the way he holds himself, particularly when he thinks no one is watching. He's an adult trapped in a child's body at those times. Other times, he seems younger than he is. Considering what he's gone through in his first at school alone, it seems as though he's needed to develop these defense mechanisms to protect himself at school, and something happened to make them permanent. Now, the theory fits, except that he's always acted like this. I spoke with Professor Severus Snape, and he told me that Harry has always been like an adult in a child's body."

"We have noticed that," Lucius told her. "Not to worry; I'll ensure that nothing like what Harry has experienced will happen at Hogwarts again. I'm on the Board of Governors, and to think that a child has to live through something like that…I never want it to happen again."

"Excellent," Kathleen said. "As I've said, I _thought_ his symptoms could have been caused by the events at school, but they do not. I theorize, and this is only a theory, that his intelligence is such that he is only a child in age, and his mental state is a reflection of that. Either way, he's been hurt, _severely hurt_, somewhere along the way, and his mental state displays that, and he is only now coming to terms with it. That could be the cause of his night terrors, his distrust of adults, and all the other little things. If you don't deal with trauma, trauma will come out."

"What can we expect once he comes to live with us?" Narcissa asked.

"Any number of things. He will keep you on your toes, that's for sure. Harry is…different. One of the things you can expect is an aversion to touch. I've watched him interact with nurses, doctors, and even me. He doesn't enjoy touch."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances. "He lets me touch him," Narcissa told her. "That's good, right?"

"That is _brilliant_, actually. He trusts you. It's a step forward. Build on that, and he may adjust faster than I thought." Kathleen paused. "Allow him to see you touching him. Make eye contact and move slowly before physically touching him. Initiate touch in normal circumstances. The more you initiate positive touch, and he allows it, the more relaxed he will become around you. That goes for you, too, Mr. Malfoy. My impression of Harry is that he's had few positive male role models. After talking with Draco for a few short minutes, I could tell the boy wants to be just like you. Harry will need that father figure as well. It's for certain that he'll have more night terrors. Encourage him to talk about those. Over time, his moods may shift. He may become withdrawn or upset for no real reason. Well, no reasons as far as you know. Give him time to work it out, give him space, and he'll eventually see that you mean him no harm. Just keep the communication lines open."

* * *

Two days later, Lucius and Narcissa walked down the hallway towards Harry's room. The last two weeks or so had been rather hectic, all things considered. First, there had been the busy day itself, with finding the Potter boy and bringing him to hospital. Then, everyone was questioned by a mix of people, from Aurors to social works. There was spending time with the boy himself, which didn't happen often, as the boy seemed to be everyone's favorite test subject. He was rarely in his room and seemed to be exhausted, as he often dropped asleep mid-conversation.

Once Lucius made a note of inquiry into the boy's future living arrangements, things came together quite nicely. An investigation was opened and then shut two days later when the boy's Muggle aunt had given notice that another place was needed on a more permanent basis. Narcissa's face had given away her thoughts. _Of course Harry is welcome on a permanent basis! He's practically my son!_

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was very satisfied with his life. _Harry Potter is more than just a friend to the Malfoy family and more than a prestigious houseguest. He is now my son! I'm sure my father is howling in the afterlife, but this set of circumstances will be very useful in time. For now, I'll be indulgent and supportive, encourage Draco to consider him as a brother, and see how things play out._

They entered Harry's hospital room and stopped. Lucius stood there for a second before checking the bathroom. He gave a slight curse, turned and stormed to the nurses' station. "Where is Harry Potter?"


	4. Leave of Senses

Author's Note: This has not seen a beta, as I wanted to get it out to you all as soon as possible. Let me know if there are any mistakes in the forums. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm fine. Don't be mad. I've gone to look for those things we were talking about at the start of the holiday. I'll be in touch._

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

**_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_**

**_You are in trouble, young man. Just you wait until I get my hands on you!_**

**_Remus_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Remus, _

_Would it help if I said "sorry?" It was easier to get one person in and out. I could use some help destroying them sometime soon._

_Harry_

* * *

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Why did you wait five days to answer me? What have you been up to?_**

**_Remus_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sleeping._

_Harry_

* * *

**_FOR FIVE DAYS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

_

* * *

_

_Remus, _

_Yes, I was tired. I think I wore myself out that first day. I found three of them, but it took a while. My body decided that it wanted to sleep. What's the big deal?_

_Harry_

* * *

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Obviously, you're still sick. Tell me where you are._**

**_Remus_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Remus,_

_No._

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

**_Dear Harry, _**

**_You have a choice to make, my stubborn friend. I have an idea of where you are. I'm fairly certain I am correct. Now, the choice is this: tell me where you are, or I tell the Aurors where I think you are. Your decision._**

**_Remus_**

* * *

_Remus,_

_Am I allowed to hate you?  
_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

**_Harry, _**

**_Quit stalling._**

**_Remus_**

_

* * *

_

_Remus,_

_FINE! My address is enclosed. In Spider Warren. I hate you._

_Harry_

* * *

Harry woke to knocking on the door. He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. "Who is it?"

"Remus," Remus snapped through the door. "Now let me in."

"What's the password?" Harry asked. It sounded like Remus, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Mischief managed," Remus said shortly. "Now let me in."

"Just a second." Harry reached out and undid the locks and wards. He opened the door and gestured for Remus to enter.

"You look terrible." Remus said as he shut the door behind him.

" _'You look terrible'_. Really? I was sick, Remus." Harry told him, feeling an unusual amount of frustration with the man. Did he really need to state the obvious?

"Cranky, too." Remus observed. "Too thin, I think. When was the last time you ate?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. I've been sleeping a lot. I ate the last time I was awake."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Harry said with a shrug.

"No appetite?"

"Not for a while." Harry said honestly. "I hate hospital food."

"Go lay down. I'll fix you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. We just covered this." Harry felt the mantle of stubborn child settle on his shoulders. This was _his_ home, _his_ space, and _his _life. No one was going to boss him around like this.

"You're sick," Remus said. He studied Harry a moment before crouching down to meet his eyes. "Harry, I'm not trying to treat you like a child. You're not well, and you obviously aren't recovering as you should. I want to help you because you're my friend, and you need just a little help while you're recovering."

Harry felt something in him relax at Remus's use of _friend_. Remus didn't see him as a child, no matter his outward appearance. "Sorry." Harry said quietly. "I'm being unreasonable." Harry walked over to the couch and sank down on it. "I just hate this."

"I understand. Werewolves can't control their illness." A smile touched Remus's lips. Harry gave a weak grin back. Remus, better than anyone else, would understand. "What would you like to eat?"

Harry gave a listless shrug. "I really have no appetite, Remus."

"How about some soup, then?" Remus turned towards the cabinets.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. "Don't touch the lead box in the corner. It has the Horcruxes in it."

"Does it? Interesting." Harry heard him open a cabinet door and then another. "Harry, where is all of your food?"

"I was going shopping today." Harry said, pretending he didn't sound completely petulant and childish. Harry laid there for a moment and startled when a blanket dropped over him. "What?"

"Do you have a list?"

"No." Remus stood there, giving Harry a look. Harry had to fight the feeling that he was in trouble. "Money's in the blue pouch in my trunk. Take what you need. There's a market I like around the corner."

"Get some rest. I'll be back in a little while." Remus tucked the blankets around him and let the little flat. Harry dozed and then fell into a deep sleep. He stayed asleep through Remus coming back, unpacking the groceries and then putting together a light soup, toasting some bread, and assembling a fruit salad.

"Harry?" Harry's eyes opened and looked at Remus. "Do you think you could eat something?"

Harry looked at the tray with disinterested eyes before nodding. He untangled the blankets and sat up. Remus settled the tray on his lap and sat down across from him with the paper.

Harry managed to eat almost everything on the tray. Of course, this wasn't his idea, but Remus had lowered the paper and looked at him every time Harry thought he was finished. He found it easier to eat than to see that look.

"Harry?" The odd note made harry look up from the remains of his meal. "Did you know that you were supposed to be taking potions?"

"No, I didn't know that." He said, finally pushing the tray away from him. "Why didn't that doctor tell me that?"

"Perhaps he told your appointed guardians."

"Why would he do a silly thing like that?" Harry asked, a joking tone in his voice. He gestured for the paper and read the head article.

_HARRY POTTER WITHOUT NEEDED POTIONS_

_Healer Worried About Boy-Who-Lived's Health_

_The head healer revealed today that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, left St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries without his needed potions. When questioned about the potions, the head healer stated that the potions were for "continued recovery and health" for the Boy-Who-Lived._

"_While he made a steady recovery, he does need extended and detailed care." Harry Potter disappeared six days ago from hospital with no word of where he was going. _

"_We do not think he was taken against his will. Wherever he went, he went freely." Auror Williams, head of the case, said this afternoon. "We're not sure if he is alone or if he is with an adult. Either way, we have a few leads and hope to bring him home safe and sound."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, current guardians of the Boy-Who-Lived, are actively engaged in the search. "We've already contacted his friends, his relatives, classmates…So far, he hasn't been heard from, but we are hopeful." Lucius Malfoy, said today. "We just want Mr. Potter home where he belongs and where he can get the care he needs."_

"_We've been worried." Narcissa admitted tearfully, "because he is very young to be out by himself, and without his potions…we just want him home safe and sound."_

_Anyone with information of Harry Potter's whereabouts should contact Auror Williams at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

_For the biography of the Boy-Who-Lived, turn to page 3_

_For more information on the Malfoy family, turn to page 4_

_For more information about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, turn to page 8_

"Looks like the Daily Prophet is reaching towards its muckraking past." Harry said as he threw the paper on the table.

"Harry, I don't mean to make this sound like criticism in any way, but have you never _had_ follow-up potions before?" Remus asked.

"Not really. Madame Pomfrey never let me leave the infirmary until I was fully recovered, especially that last year at school. Medic Dawson would just appear at random intervals, run diagnostic scans…now that I think about it, there were a _lot_ of potions he shoved down my throat over a period of many weeks. I was occupied with other matters at the time, and just kind of forgot about it." Harry lapsed into silence and pulled the blanket back around him. "I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, can't I?"

"Sometimes," Remus agreed. "I think it's more that you're trying to do so much that you're not thinking everything through and you're missing some little details.

Harry nodded, already feeling exhausted from being up so long. "The potions they gave me the most of at St. Mungos were sleeping potions, nutrition supplements, and Pepper-Up while I was awake, which could explain why I felt better right after I woke up. And why I feel like absolute crap now."

"Alright. I'll pick up some of those for you and see if that helps."

"I know this may sound paranoid, but try not to pick them all up at one shop."

"You are paranoid, but I'll do that." Remus patted Harry's shoulder as he left. "Get some rest."

Harry just closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. He heard the door latch shut and he opened his eyes to see Remus back, holding a box. The expression of the man's face caused Harry to sit up. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Remember what I said about Severus Snape? That a man exists beneath his exterior?" Harry nodded. Remus handed Harry a letter. He opened the parchment and saw familiar handwriting. "He sent this to you?"

" 'To Harry Potter's Pen – Friend'." Remus said.

"Oh," Harry's eyes shifted down to the parchment and he frowned. "Did you check this for any tracking spells?"

"You _are_ paranoid," Remus said fondly. "I did check it for spells and I didn't find anything.

"Thanks, Remus."

_Dear Sir:_

_If Mr. Potter is not your pen friend, I do apologize for addressing you as such. You are the only person in the world whom may be able to contact him._

_Mr. Potter has been ill and in hospital. He left without an official release. He also left without any of the prescribed medications._

_I have included the medications he'll need in the box accompanying this note, if you would be kind enough to forward it to him. If you are unable to forward it, please send it back to me. If any costs are incurred, Mr. Potter should be able to cover it. Thank you for your time and effort._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

Harry smiled. Trust the man to be so understand.

"Here's your box," Remus said. "I'm guessing I no longer need to play cloak and dagger in the shops today."

"No, Remus. Cloak and dagger is no longer needed." Harry said as he untied the string around the box. He opened the flap and found another note rolled in a scroll. Harry set the box down and unrolled the scroll. This note seemed more agitated than the last one, and Harry had a slight feeling he was not in the Potions Master's current favor.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed are the potions you need to take daily for the next week. Notice that there is more than one potion per day. You will find a folded parchment beneath the vials. That is the schedule you __must__ follow when taking these potions. Do not miss a dose if you expect to recover. _

_I do not mean to act in any way that makes you uncomfortable, but the following __must__ be said. Far better to do it in a letter than in person._

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING THE HOSPITAL BEFORE YOU WERE RELEASED? HAVE YOU SUDDENLY TAKEN A FULL LEAVE OF YOUR SENSES, POTTER? DID YOU JOIN YOUR DUNDERHEADED FRIENDS IN A LACK OF COMMON SENSE? YOU HAD BEST RECONSIDER THIS MISGUIDED ATTEMPT AT ADULT BEHAVIOR AND REPORT EITHER TO THE MALFOYS OR MY HOME IMMEDIATELY BEOFRE I GIVE INTO MY IMPULSES TO FIND YOU MYSELF!!!_

_Please let me know you received these potions, preferably in person._

_S. Snape_

_P.S. – I mean it, Potter. FIND ONE OF US._

_S.S._

"I think he's mad at me." Harry said as he handed the letter to Remus."

"More like worried," Remus said after glancing at the letter. "You should consider what he said."

"So I can have someone smother me all summer, thinking I'm nothing more than a little kid? No, thank you." Harry said as he left the couch. He dug through the bookshelves before finding some spare parchment. He retrieved a quill from his bedroom and sat down on the couch again. He scribbled a little note and then looked up at Remus. "Could you drop this by the post office when you leave?"

"Certainly, Harry. Have you taken your potions yet?" Harry looked up from the note and then rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Harry. You have them. You need to take them."

Harry found the parchment with the schedule on it, read it through, and then selected one vial. He popped open the cork, drank it down, and replaced it in the box. "I have to take the others this evening."

"Very well." Remus said. The man appeared to be thinking about something and Harry was content to let the man think.

Harry turned his attention to the note he was signing. None of this was working out the way he wanted. He had thought he could fade into the background, but the Malfoys obviously weren't as eager to let him fade away. His independence was now limited to where he could hide and where people didn't care. In other words, he should spend his free time in his flat and in the Muggle world. Neither place was very helpful.

Remus forced more soup into a few hours later. Harry took his potions and then Remus bullied him into bed. Harry lay in the dark and listened to Remus puttering in the kitchen. The man had told him that the full moon was coming in just a few days, so he wouldn't be able to visit after tomorrow. He promised to make up a few meals Harry would be able to reheat without too much effort. He was staying tonight, just to make sure Harry was okay. Harry felt slightly suffocated by the attention, but it wasn't too bad at the moment. Remus only checked on him, but didn't hover. Harry loathed hovering caregivers…Remus made him feel safe.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and stumbled out into the main room. Breakfast was already waiting for him. Remus only motioned for him to join him at the breakfast table. It appeared Remus was having a traditional fry-up, while Harry was regulated to a bland porridge, toast with jam, and fruit.

"Don't even give me that look, Harry. You told me you have no appetite, which means that you are feeling slightly off, yes?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Your mother was that way when she was pregnant with you." Remus explained. "Your father was so worried when she kept telling him she had no appetite. He thought something was going wrong with the pregnancy. All he knew was pregnant women wanted to eat. When she didn't, he had moments of panic. She had to explain that 'no appetite' meant 'weak stomach'."

"Oh," Harry had to smile. He could almost see his father panicking about his mother not eating. Remus only smiled and went back to his food. Harry almost finished his full breakfast and then helped Remus clean up.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at Remus. "I think you should consider going to the Malfoys or to Professor Snape's house.

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling as though Remus was sidestepping an issue.

"Harry, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you may, and I won't blame you. At this size, as you are now, you are vulnerable. You can have all the power in the world, but all it takes is one person to surprise you and you would be finished."

"I think I'll be okay on that account, Remus." Harry said, brushing past the man to find the book he had been meaning to read. He had to stifle a shout as Remus grabbed him and lifted him from the ground. Harry twisted in the man's grasp and a hand gave him a sharp rap in the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to startle him. He hung in Remus's grasp for a few seconds, mulling it over.

"You've made your point, Remus." Harry said sullenly. "You can put me down now."

Remus chuckled as he set Harry on his feet. "You're kind of cu-"

"You do not want to finish that sentence. You really, really don't want to finish that sentence." Harry threatened.

"I won't finish it." Remus said. "Not verbally, anyway."

"Good." Harry grumbled as he went over to the couch and dropped onto it.

"It's nice to see you feeling better." Remus observed. "Those potions must be helping."

"I am feeling more like myself." Harry admitted.

"You will consider it?" Remus asked as he started gathering his things.

"I'll think about it today, and probably head somewhere else tomorrow or the next day. I just have to figure out the place where I'm least likely to be throttled on sight." Harry explained.

"The Malfoys, then. Severus Snape may end your existence for making him worry."

"You have a point," Harry said pensively. "I'll send you a note when I've settled in at either place." Harry smiled at Remus. "You could always come with me."

"On, no. You've made this mess, and you're going to have to deal with it." Remus stood looking down at Harry and opened his arms. Harry stood from the couch and stepped into the offered hug. "Please take care of yourself, Harry."

"I'll do my best." Harry said. "I have a feeling that Narcissa will likely smother me with attention, so I should be okay in any case…unless they invite Professor Snape over before he calms down. In that case, I may have to come back here and hide."

"Here's hoping he doesn't want to kill you once he sees you're okay." Remus released Harry from the hug. Harry waved as Remus left the flat. Harry stood there for a moment before ducking into his bedroom. _To the library!_

* * *

Harry stormed into his flat, allowing shopping bags, satchel, and newspaper to fall where they may. Today had been harrowing. Even with his disguise of brown hair, brown eyes, and ball cap covering his scar, it still had been one of the most unsettling days since his return to the past.

The library was fine, as the librarian remained buried in another of her bodice-ripper romance novels. He spent a few hours plowing through dark Magic books, trying to discern the pattern he knew existed common to the Dark Lord's magic.

It was the time spent outside the library that made him upset. He had stepped out in the Muggle world, wanting a bit of freedom for a little while. He stopped in front of an electronics shop and saw his own face staring at him from the television. Apparently, he had been kidnapped by a criminal of some sort. Harry didn't bother staying around. He returned to Knockturn Alley for lunch and stopped by Squibby's.

Laurence was happy to see him and chided him for making everyone worry. Obviously, Harry wasn't as clever as he thought, since Laurence had managed to see through his disguise. Harry ended up with a chicken sandwich for lunch, along with fruit and vegetables he hadn't ordered. Laurence told him he was still peeky, whatever that meant, and that he shouldn't be up and about until he was better. Harry ate while he talked with Laurence, hearing about everything from the man's arthritis to the public's reaction to the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived.

After he left Squibby's Harry stopped by the market for a bit more food, and found a newsstand for the paper. That's when everything started going wrong. Aurors appeared from nowhere, patrolling the streets and posting signs. They stopped people on the street, thrusting a photograph into faces and demanding information. One Auror had stopped Harry while he was buying his paper and Harry had stared at his own face before shrugging and saying he hadn't seen him.

He had retreated to his flat, avoiding Aurors and common citizens alike, trying to retain his grip on his belongings and his sanity. He shrugged to himself, tired out by his busy day, and set about putting his groceries away.

His flat was coming together nicely and starting to show a bit of his personality. He had finally managed to arrange all of his books in the crates, and he had supplemented the furniture to give everything a more homey feeling.

Harry fixed himself a light dinner of pasta and ate quickly, eager to get to his reading. He washed up his dishes and put them away. He took his potions for the evening and settled down on the couch whit his newspaper and books.

He opened the paper and stared at the headline. He hadn't noticed it before because of the Auror; he wished he had. Blazoned across the top of the paper was a headline that managed to knock him off the front page. He let the paper drop and he groaned. He would have absolutely no peace now.

**MURDERER AT LARGE! SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!**

**

* * *

**Author's Note: New poll on the profile page!**  
**


	5. Return of Marauders

Author's Note: Here it is! Sorry it took so long, but things have been crazy. This poor chapter has not seen a beta, so please let me know of mistakes in the forums. Thanks!

* * *

Harry stared at the newspaper and tried to figure out how to handle this situation. Obviously, Sirius had left prison a year before he was supposed to, and Harry doubted it was because of Scabbers the rat being in the newspaper. _Somehow, Sirius found out about me. It's the only reason I can think of that would him leave prison. Technically, I am missing. Would he even remember me? _

Harry straightened up from the table and sighed. _This is not going to be good, especially if anyone finds out what I'm about to do. We who are about to die, salute you!_ Harry pulled on a cloak, downed a Popper-Up potion, and pulled out his wand. He focused for a moment, felt something in him shift, and he Apparated.

* * *

_How the mighty have fallen, Padfoot. _The black dog rummaged through the pile of refuse in the alleyway. _Mum would have kittens. How I wish she could see me now! Mmm, is that chicken?_

He didn't see the boy at the entrance to the alleyway. The small figure crept forward until he was standing behind the dog. "Hi," Padfoot whirled around and studied the little figure. It was small and harmless, and it was wearing robes. "What are you doing here, Padfoot?" The black dog blinked. "You're looking for me, aren't you?" The little figure lowered himself to a knee and reached up a hand to lower his hood. HARRY! Padfoot leapt on the small figure and commenced doggie affection of tail wagging and slobbery kisses.

"Padfoot! Off!" Harry wailed as he gave into his laughter. "I can't breathe!"

Chagrined, the dog jumped off Harry and whined. "It's okay. I'm not angry. Come on; let's get you out of here. I have somewhere we can go." Harry walked over and grabbed the scuff of Padfoot's neck. "I'm going to Apparate us. Just stay close."

_Apparate! He's too young!_ The old familiar feeling of squeezing through a tube washed over Padfoot. When the odd feeling was over, he opened his eyes to see a tiny flat. He looked around in curiousity before he stepped away from the boy next to him.

"You can transform back to yourself, Mr. Black. I know who and what you are." Harry said, leaning against the table to catch his breath.

Padfoot concentrated and transformed back to a human. "That's good, pup. I won't have to explain much to you. The only thing I want to know is what in the bloody hell happened after I went through that damned veil!"

Sirius Black was not prepared for his godson to drop into a faint. "Oh, well done, Padfoot!" He grumbled to himself. "Shock the boy! Bravo!"

Sirius gathered the boy in his arms and stood. "Merlin, Harry! Don't you eat?" Sirius looked around at the tiny apartment for a place to deposit the unconscious Harry Potter. "Ah, couch!" Sirius lowered Harry onto the couch and sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now, pup?"

* * *

Harry clambered back into consciousness with a decided lack of urgency. He was comfortable, warm, and completely exhausted. He didn't have to get up just yet, and he was content to rest.

_Wait a moment…why am I on the couch? I remember shopping…Sirius!_ Humming reached his ears and he sat up to stare at the figure in his kitchen. _Sirius Black is in my kitchen_. Harry shook his head to see if the image would go away. It didn't. The man assembling sandwiches in the kitchen was his godfather, and he looked a lot better than someone should had he just come from Azkaban prison. Harry got up from the couch , wandered over to the kitchen, and stood there, hesitant to say anything. He wasn't sure. This could be the first manifestation of madness, couldn't it?

Sirius turned towards a cabinet and opened the doors, humming under his breath. He removed a bottle, closed the doors, and then stopped when he saw Harry. "Hey, pup. How are you feeling? I didn't mean to shock you like that."

"Are you real?" Harry asked, a bubble of hysteria threatening to rise out his throat. _I couldn't stand it if you weren't real. Please…_

"Course I am, pup." Sirius said. "I'm as real as you are." Sirius bent down and knelt in front of Harry, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry I left like that, pup. The veil didn't give me much of a choice, but I can see you, just by looking at you. I see a weary young man just threatening to break out of that body. You remember everything from before?"

Harry nodded and sighed. He was surprised when Sirius pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry, pup. So very sorry." Harry relaxed against the man's chest and smiled. This was nice. It felt like family. Sirius held him as long as he wanted, but Harry finally pulled away. "Just one question, pup." Sirius said as he looked Harry over. "Why haven't they fed you? You're skinnier than I am!"

"I was sick, Sirius. Nasty don't want to eat anything type sick." Harry explained. "I couldn't really eat anything, and I really didn't want to eat."

"You are able to eat now, yes?" Sirius said more than asked.

"Yes, I'm able to eat now," Harry said, staring at the amount of food Sirius had put together. "Where'd all this come from?" he asked.

Sirius gave a grin. "Kreacher!" The house elf popped into the room and gave a low bow. "He was so excited when he heard it was for you."

"Harry Potter is a kind master to Kreacher," Kreacher said as he looked at Harry with adoring eyes. "Kreacher is happy to serve the great Harry Potter. Kreacher keeps Harry Potter's secrets. All of Harry Potter's secrets."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said sincerely. This thing about secrets was becoming a little tired, but he still appreciated the elves and their willingness to help him. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Thank you, Master. Should you need anything, just call Kreacher." The house elf popped away.

Sirius sat down and started dishing out soup. He placed two sandwiches on a plate and put it next to the bowl. "Come and eat, Harry. You need it. We'll discuss everything that's happened after we get some food into you."

Harry sat down and started on the food. Potato soup was filling on it's own, but Sirius watched him until he'd had a full bowl of soup and the two sandwiches. Milk and two biscuits appeared after the meal and Harry nearly groaned. "You can do it, pup."

"Are you going to make this a habit?" Harry asked as he dunked one of the biscuits into the milk.

"Possibly," Sirius said. "It depends on how often you need it."

_Great, another parental figure._ "Okay," Harry said. He didn't mind it coming from Sirius. Sirius was supposed to be a parental figure to him, and Harry knew that if things had worked out differently, Sirius would have been dragging out embarrassing stories on Harry's fortieth birthday while his children were laughing at him.

After lunch, Harry felt as though he should roll away from the table. He couldn't believe how much he had eaten, but he had to admit that he was feeling a bit better today. He saw Sirius drop onto the couch and he shook his head. His grandfather was still very much a young man, but Harry thought he was starting to show his age now. Was it the grey streak in his hair? The crow's feet around his eyes? Or was it the knowledge of beyond the veil? Whatever it was, he saw it and he thought it made everything that had happened a bit more real for him. Here was someone else who knew about Buckbeak, the Triwizard Tournment, and everything else that had happened…well, until his fifth year.

He took his potions and then replaced the empty phials. There were only a few potions left and he pondered where he was going to get a few of them when he ran out. A few of them he could brew, but one of them required a Masters in Potions just to buy the ingredients. Perhaps he could send a house elf? How much attention did they receive from shopkeepers?

An owl he recognized as belonging to the Potions Master flew in through the window at that moment, distracting him from his potions. He took the letter from him with thanks and offered an owl treat, which the bird accepted. "No reply." Harry told him. The bird took flight and left Harry staring at the parchment. The letter was from Professor Snape. Harry opened the envelope and stared at the writing.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your continued disobedience to my explicit instructions is very disappointing. I assure you that I only have your best interests in mind. It _is_ in your best interests to present yourself at my or the Malfoys' home immediately. Let me be frank with you, Mr. Potter. Further disobedience on your part may incite a need for a certain Potions Master to call upon some old friends to locate you. Contact me upon receiving this letter…just to reassure me that you are, in fact, alive._

_S. Snape_

Hmm, Professor Snape sounded really upset. Harry supposed it was bound to come to this, but he just couldn't do what the man wanted. He was happy where he was, thank you very much.

"Harry?" He heard as though from a distance. He looked up to see Sirius looking down at him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Harry said as he stowed away the letter and potions. He would figure things out later. "Where?"

"I really like your couch," Sirius said as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder and steered him towards the living room. "Come here, pup." Sirius said as he sat down on the couch. Harry sat down on the edge and took a deep breath. Sirius wrapped an arm around him again and pulled him into his side. "Okay, Harry. Please start with what happened after I fell behind the Veil."

"I almost ran in after you. Remus stopped me." Harry said quietly. "I didn't really understand what had happened at first, and when I did, I went after Bellatrix Lestrange."

It took longer to talk about it this time. There were more details this time, things he hadn't wanted to tell Remus. Sirius asked questions from time to time, but otherwise didn't interrupt. When Harry reached the part about his training, the arm around him tightened. Sirius's reaction to Harry's captivity with Voldemort was a little comical, as Harry hadn't heard such creative swearing since the Weasley twins died. He was sure that some of it wasn't anatomically possible.

After Sirius had calmed down from his colorful remarks on Voldemort's intelligence, birth status, and manhood, Harry explained his life since his return to being eleven. Sirius found Harry's handling of the various adults worthy of rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"None of them have figured it out?" Sirius asked as he sat up, smile spread across his face.

"No one yet," Harry said. "The only people who really know are the magical creatures. Goblins, vampires, werewolves, and so on."

"Werewolves?"

Harry could see the unspoken question. "Yes. Remus was there that night with the centaurs, and he sent me a letter. We've been in contact ever since. He's really the only one from before who knows."

"Before?"

"It's how I keep things separate, how I remember what happened before I came back. I have to label everything, you see. There's a new Hermione and an old Hermione, for instance. Everyone has a label, and everything has a label."

"Does it ever become confusing for you?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes," Harry admitted. "Especially with Mr. Malfoy. I can still hear his counterpart in my head, especially when I'm having a rough day and things get mixed up."

"Do you have rough days often?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Sometimes," Harry said again. "Sometimes I think I made the wrong choice and I should have just died. But then, something happens that reminds me why I came back. Those moments make it all worth it."

Sirius sat quietly for a moment. "I am sorry, pup. I wish I could have been there for you."

"I don't blame you, Sirius," Harry said when he heard the guilt in the man's voice. "You did nothing wrong except coming to my rescue. Most of that was my fault. Hubris, at that, because I thought I could do something."

"I wasn't there, and that's wrong enough. I've thought about a lot of things since I woke up in Azkaban and Snape came to see me." Sirius turned on the couch to face him. "I was so focused on my life before, and my revenge on Pettigrew, when I should have been focused on you. That wasn't fair, Harry. Not fair to you. Now, I hope to make it all about you."

"I am an adult, Sirius. I'm okay." Harry told him.

"It doesn't matter. You _look_ young, and you still need help, no matter how old you get."

"No, I don't," Harry said tiredly. This constant argument for independence was becoming tiresome.

"Says the man on the run from foster parents." Sirius snapped at him. Harry frowned. He didn't want to fight with his godfather, but it appeared that it was going to happen.

"So what? An entire team of Aurors looked me in the face and didn't recognize me. How will they take me to the Malfoys when they can't even see me?"

Sirius wasn't smiling. Harry recognized the look. It was the _what I'm about to tell you is for your own good_ look. Harry sighed and gestured for Sirius to speak.

"They won't stop looking for you," Sirius told him. "You know that. I plan to work on securing my pardon, but it will take some time. You can't hide out here forever. I can't take you to St. Mungo's should you need it, or see you off to school in human form. I don't want to lose you to the Malfoys, and I know you don't want to spend time with them, but it would be better for you to get out and about than hiding here in your flat. The best thing for the time being is to send you to the Malfoys."

"You don't _send_ me anywhere. I'm an adult, no matter what I look like!" Harry pushed off the couch and started for his room. He knew he was throwing a fit, but he couldn't look at Sirius right now. He felt betrayed.

"The world sees a child." Sirius's reasonable voice broke through Harry's ire and he stopped just inside his bedroom. "Frankly, I'm having a little difficulty myself." There was that helpless adult voice. He'd heard it from Snape, and now he was hearing it from Sirius. It always caught him off guard. A soft hand turned Harry to face his godfather. "The longer you hide, the harder they will look." Sirius suddenly grinned. "Besides, I have a plan, if you're up to causing a bit of mayhem."

"A plan?" The gleam in Sirius's eyes told Harry this would be worth listening to and giving it a chance. "What kind of plan?"

"Oh, it will take daring, cunning, and a little deceit. I hope your acting skills are up to it. Ultimately, it will be worth it."

"Talk," Harry said. Sirius outlined the plan with as much detail as possible. Harry's eyes grew wide and then he descended into helpless laughter.

"Brilliant, Sirius! Brilliant!" Harry wailed, holding his stomach. Tears were threatening to leak out of the corners of his eyes. "Mr. Pup approves! Let's do it!"

"Excellent, Mr. Pup! Mr. Padfoot approves, though Mr. Moony may decide to flay us both." Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Mr. Moony will just have to learn to live with the Marauders' new ride." Sirius said finally. "Let us commence."

Harry grinned and quickly donned his Muggle clothing to lead a black dog through Knockturn Alley to Muggle London. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

Severus Snape started at the newspaper and tried to figure out how to handle this situation. _Let's see. Black has escaped prison before his appeal could go through. Damn it, I told the man to be patient! Potter is missing, but the two events did not coincide with each other. Wherever the boy is hiding, he should be safe until Black is apprehended…or exonerated. Hmm. Should probably send the boy another letter. _

Snape scribbled out a quick letter in a manner that he hoped would convey his disappointment to the Potter boy and dried the ink with a spell. He sent it off with his owl and then cast about for something to do. Ah, the law books. He was working on understanding exactly how the Ministry was allowed to keep Black without a trial. He couldn't believe that he was actively working towards Black's release. _The gods are laughing at me._

Two hours later, he startled when he heard an odd ringing noise. The telephone on his desk was ringing. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard it ring, but it was a nod to his Muggle past and it could be dead useful when he didn't feel like cooking. He picked up the receiver. "Hello? Snape residence."

"Hi, Professor Snape!"

Snape nearly dropped the receiver. "Potter! Tell me where you are!"

"Can't do that. I'm not _exactly_ sure where I am." Harry said calmly. "I'm at a Muggle phone booth, and I didn't bother to look at street signs. I can't see them from here."

"Potter, you will cease these childish antics immediately, or I will-"

"You told me to contact you, sir, and I have. Besides, Professor, I'm afraid your authority to punish me or demand any actions on my part only extends to school related matters. No disrespect meant."

"Ptter, so help me, you have several people very worried about you, and you need continued medical care to ensure your full recovery."

"I know, sir. Just because I'm not forthcoming at this very moment doesn't mean I plan on not following your explicit instructions. I just have a couple of things to take care of before I come back."

"_Things _ to take care of?" Pray tell, what can an eleven year old have to take care of?"

"That would be telling, sir! "I can't do that!" The brat had the gall to giggle. "I promise that I will appear at the end of the week, either at your house of the Malfoys, whole and healthy."

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban prison and may be on his way to find you at this very moment?"

A moment of silence came on the other end before the brat spoke. "Yeah, er yes, I know." Potter said calmly. "I saw the paper."

"Are you in the magical world, wandering around on your own?" Snape felt a headache start behind his eyes. This brat was giving him a migraine.

"I wouldn't call it 'wandering around', sir. I would call it 'errands'." Potter said calmly. "Yes, I am in and out of the magical world."

"Do you realize how much danger you are in?" Snape demanded.

"Please don't lecture me, sir. I'm fine. I'll be careful, and I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Don't you dare hang up-blast!" Snape returned the receiver to its cradle. "So help me, I will turn that boy over my knee! Lily, your son is as full of mischief as you were. He'll have my hair gone grey by the time he graduates, I swear it. What in the world am I going to do with that boy?"

* * *

Author's Note 2: Short, but still a chapter, right? If you'd like to know what is going on, and why I'm not updating, I would recommend going to my homepage (easily found through my bio). I keep a blog there that explains what's going on in my life. That's all for now! ;)


	6. Canis

Author's Note: I suppose I should be hiding from you all, since it took me so long to update. Still, later is better than never, right? Thanks go out to the fabulous Eleanor for her awesome beta skills. Thanks, Eleanor!

* * *

Harry and Sirius decided to lay low for the rest of the week in their little hideaway flat in Spider Warren. Sirius used the time to work out the kinks of their plan and jot down all of details. He went through several sheaves of parchment and then lost half of his notes. He whined about loosing them so much that Harry snuck out of the flat to make a quick visit to muggle London to purchase a three-ring binder with divider tabs and loose-leaf paper. Sirius could make his lists and put his plans on plain paper with as much mobility as he desired without causing Harry to go spare with his whining about missing notes.

Harry spent most of the time in bed, doing nothing but the absolute necessities: reading, studying, sleeping and (of course) eating. Sirius demanded that Harry gain at least a little weight back before they started on their plan. To facilitate this rapid gain of well-being, Harry ate what Sirius gave him, slept it off, ate again, and took his potions like a good little boy with a minimum of grumbling.

Snape continued to send scathing and rapacious letters insisting that Harry show himself or suffer the "undisclosed consequences." Of course, the idea of undisclosed consequences only made Harry want to hide with his godfather for the rest of his natural existence. That is, if you could call his current existence all that natural to begin with. Nevertheless, Snape in a tizzy was indeed a scary sight to behold, and Harry wasn't sure if he ever wanted to face the man again.

"Harry!" Harry looked up from his Potions book and closed it. "Remus is here!" Sirius announced.

"Coming, Sirius!" Harry said as he set the book aside and moved to leap up from his bed.

"No, you're not! We're coming to you!" Sirius, for some unfathomable reason, was fanatical about Harry staying in bed. Harry sighed, sank back against the pillows, and let the man have his way. Sirius entered, looking oddly domestic as he carried a tray (where he found it, Harry had no idea) and settled it across Harry's lap. It looked as though the tradition of large meals would continue. Harry almost looked forward to going back to the Malfoys on the sole principle that they might not pile on the heavy food as Sirius did.

Remus stepped into the room and looked between Harry and Sirius, his expression growing darker by the minute. He held in his hands the letter Harry and Sirius had sent detailing their plans for the rest of the summer. "I'm going to flay you both."

"Told you he would say that, Harry!" Sirius crowed as he left the room. Remus followed, whispering something to Sirius about being the adult. Harry shrugged and toyed with the silverware. He didn't want to eat alone.

"Well, young man. You're looking a sight better," Remus said as he pulled in a kitchen chair to sit next to Harry's bed. "How in the world did he get you into bed and make you stay there?" Remus asked, half in jest and half in earnest as he leaned over and gave Harry a quick embrace. Harry leaned into it and smiled.

"He told me that if I showed up at the Malfoys looking like a scarecrow, they wouldn't let me out of their sight again," Harry explained. "I only gave in because I knew he was right. Mrs. Malfoy would probably chain me in her room or something equally disturbing."

"Ugh," Sirius said as he came through the door way again. "Kinky thoughts about Narcissa?" Sirius gave a theatrical shudder and settled into the other kitchen chair he had dragged in behind him. "We really need to have that talk I've been promising you." Sirius eyed the still full tray and growled. "Eat, Harry."

"Sometimes, I hate you," Harry said crossly, still looking a bit green from the mental image.

He picked up his fork and started on the pasta loaded on to the plate. Sirius made excellent spaghetti, and he knew he would miss it when he was back at Hogwarts. Let other kids clamor for biscuits; he would want some of his dogfather's spaghetti. "I happen to have some experience with the fairer sex, which is more than I can say for you," he told the man.

"Whoa," Remus sat and looked between the two of them. "Mr. Padfoot…those words are just so wrong coming from the mouth of a twelve year old."

"Mr. Mooney, I do believe you are right…that was disturbing. When?"

"Er…before I was taken. Snape had a hand in it…shoved some sort of potion…Ginny was there…er…could we just not talk about this?"

"Snape knows about love potions?"

"More like lust, but yes. Again, can we not talk about this?"

Sirius shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "You brought it up…" Sirius seemed to cast about for a topic and then randomly selected: "HORCRUX!"

Remus jumped and Harry could only manage a smack to his head in exasperation. "Horcrux?" Remus asked as he picked himself up off the floor. "What about them?

"We must get rid of them."

"_I'm_ getting rid of them," Harry said as he finished his juice and set the glass back on the tray.

Sirius looked at the empty glass and grinned. "No, you're not."

"Huh?" Harry asked, completely perplexed. "What do you mean, I'm not?"

"You're going to dreamland in just a short little while, to dream about, well, whatever nice dreams you little twelve-year-olds have," Sirius said as he reached out and plucked the tray from his lap.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't done with-" Harry's outburst was interrupted with a loud yawn. "Why, Sirius, you conniving Slytherin, what…?" At that point, talking became too much of a struggle and his mind started shutting down.

Sirius pushed him back onto his pillows and pulled up the blankets. "Have a good rest, pup. Uncle Mooney and I are going to destroy some Horcrux evilness."

Harry drifted off to Sirius telling Remus about this wonderful thing called Muggle sleep aids that knocked Harry out cold for twelve hours. Harry wanted to promise retribution, but at that point, it really didn't matter. His eyes shut as the two men left the room and his brain took a trip to La-La Land.

* * *

Harry woke to the sun peeking through his curtains. He groaned, rolled over, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to put his thoughts together to make sense of them. It was a lot harder than he expected.

Just as a few scattered thoughts started to come together, they would drift away into randomness. The randomness was actually a little disturbing. Who cared that the ceiling needed to be painted? His mind certainly seemed to think it was important, as he couldn't focus on anything else for the first few minutes he was conscious. Then his brain, still fuzzy, began asking and answering its own questions. What happened?

Remus came over last night.

Then Sirius, Remus and I were going to destroy Horcruxes…right?

Sirius wanted me to eat before we did.

It took a moment to remember what happened after that, and then: He… that MUTT!

Harry threw back his blankets and struggled to a sitting position. _Okay, I'm spinning_. _Or maybe the room is spinning?_ Harry focused his eyes onto one spot on the wall and miraculously found his feet. Still spinning. He walked gingerly towards the living room and found Remus and Sirius collapsed on the living room sofa, fast asleep. Oh, this is just too easy.

Harry crept forward towards the kitchen and filled two large glasses with water before tiptoeing back to the living room. Then he threw water in the faces of Sirius and Remus and stood back as the two men spluttered. "Serves you right, going off to destroy Horcrux evilness without me!" Harry said, returning the empty glasses to the kitchen.

"Mr. Mooney, I think we have an upset pup on our hands," Sirius said as he banished the water.

"You think? You drugged me, Sirius! I hate that!" Harry felt an almost forgotten feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. His trainer had done that a few times when Harry refused to sleep during training, or when he tried to run off, or at any time he felt Harry was in need of rest. He could hear the man's voice, almost caring, telling him that he needed the rest that the drugs could provide, never mind how much Harry didn't like it. He shook his head to clear it of the voice and then looked back at the two crazy men in his living room.

"We're not going to discuss this. Don't do it again. I'm going to go take a shower." And with those words, Harry stalked off to the bathroom, leaving the first generation Marauders to their thoughts.

"You better be nice to him today," Remus said with a slight growl. "I could have told you that drugs were a bad idea. Harry even hates taking potions, Sirius. He doesn't like to be muddled like that."

"Yes, well, he did need the rest, Remus. No matter how often he says he sleeps, I know he hasn't been lying down as much as he needs to." Sirius buried his hands in his hair and sighed. "I don't know what to do with him. Sometimes, I feel like I'm dealing with someone decades older than me, and then something in him shifts and I feel as though he's about to have a temper tantrum."

Remus nodded knowingly. "I've had the same experience, Sirius. I think his adult mind and his child mind have sort of fused in some ways but different parts are in control in some situations, and the way he reacts to certain situations tells us who is in control. Or something like that."

"It's confusing," Sirius complained as he stood up from the couch and went over to the kitchen to pull out some eggs that Kreacher had brought.

Remus joined him in the kitchen area and started setting places at the table as Sirius cracked eggs into a bowl. "If you find it confusing, how do you think Harry feels? He's caught in between all of that. He must feel so much older than the people he attends class with, and then he's treated like a mere child based on his appearance. Even we have trouble remembering he's older than he looks. How do you treat someone whose physical appearance is preadolescent, and then you discover his thoughts and experiences amount to a world weary man?"

"Tis a conundrum, Mr. Mooney," Sirius said absently as he scrambled eggs. "Think he'll eat some porridge with this?" Sirius asked as his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

"You'll be lucky if I eat anything you give me ever again," Harry commented as he entered the kitchen area.

"He hasn't put anything in this, Harry. I've been keeping an eye on our happy little druggist," Remus told the boy. The last thing they needed was Harry going on a hunger strike. (Not that it didn't look as though he already had.)

"Good," Harry said as he sat down at the table. "You'll forgive me if I don't join in the preparations, but I find myself a bit groggy right at the moment." With those words, Harry's head came to a rest on the table next to his plate. "And yes, I'll eat the porridge, some fresh fruit would make me happy, and a cup of coffee would simply make my year."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Could a muggle sleep aid double as Veritaserum? Or even better, a new way to make Harry eat willingly? Remus couldn't help himself. "How about some orange juice too, Harry? And bacon?"

"Sounds good, Remus. Tomatoes?" Harry asked, accepting the glass of orange juice from Remus.

"Coming right up!" Sirius said as he began pulling out the requested items.

"Brilliant," Harry announced from his place at the breakfast table. He watched the two men run around the kitchen in their excitement to take advantage of Harry's hunger, and he was almost laughing under his breath. He so loved to play with their expectations like this. Normally, he would do something like this and then dash their plans of feeding him. Except, today he really was hungry. Ravenous, actually. As in wanting to imitate Ron Weasley at a Hogwarts feast starving.

"Here you go, Harry. Eat up," Sirius said a few minutes later as he slid the eggs, bacon, and diced tomatoes on Harry's plate. His bowl of porridge was next as well as a few slices of buttered toast. Harry silently nodded in thanks, suddenly focused on his meal.

The two Marauders watched in awe as Harry started tucking everything away at an alarming rate. Remus managed to sneak another piece of toast onto the pile while Harry was busy with flavoring his porridge with honey. Sirius made sure the requested fruit appeared as Harry finished off his eggs, and Harry ate the strawberries so quickly that Remus thought that the fruit had Apparated itself into his stomach. At the end of Harry's slaughter of the breakfast, he sat back and sighed happily, one hand resting on his stomach. He surveyed the damage and grinned. "I think it's safe to say that I am healed as I am ever going to be," he announced.

"I agree, Harry," Remus said softly, still slightly amazed. He hadn't seen anyone eat like that in quite some time. "How's the stomach?"

Harry tilted his head in thought for a few minutes before reaching out a hand and snatching another piece of toast. "Close to sated. Now I have some reading to do." With those words, Harry walked away, munching on his toast and his thoughts already on his book.

"Er…" Sirius was speechless. Remus nodded in agreement. "I think I'm grateful that the Malfoys are considered rich. They're going to need every Knut they can find to keep that kid fed."

"Yes, Mr. Padfoot. They surely will." Remus gave himself a moment to pull together a tally of what Harry had eaten: two large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, a handful (literally) of bacon, five slices of toast, a bowl of porridge, two tomatoes, two glasses of orange juice, and a bowl full of strawberries.

"So, what should we fix for lunch?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Chicken and pasta!" Harry called from his bedroom. "With some of that broccoli! And we do have cake, right?" Harry and his book appeared back in the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. "Oh, good, we do." With that announcement, he removed an apple from the bowl they kept on the counter and returned to his room.

"I'm afraid, Mooney." Sirius said, staring after the figure of his godson. "This is just…bizarre."

"He did mention he was still working on the spaghetti last night when he fell asleep. Perhaps his appetite is here to stay. He might be gearing up for a growth spurt, you know? Aren't kids supposed to have increased appetites before growth spurts?"

"Growth spurt? It's possible, but it's not normal for Harry. All the same, scary!" Sirius then noticed that Harry had conveniently disappeared when dishes needed to be done. "Kreacher!" The house elf appeared. "Could you take care of dishes for us, please?"

"Oh, Master is so kind." Kreacher said with a snap of his fingers. Immediately, the dishes leapt from the table and into the sink where they started a strange dance of washing themselves.

"The relationship between you and your elf has improved." Remus commented.

"He loves Harry. 'Nuff said." Sirius stood up from the table and went into the living room to peer around the edge of Harry's doorway. Inside, Harry was on his bed, reading his book and holding an apple core. Sirius found a smile stretching his face. It was safe to say that he was crazy about Harry, almost as bad as the elves.

* * *

"Okay, checklist time," Sirius said as Harry left his bedroom and joined him in the living room. "Luggage?"

"Check!" Harry pointed to the bag containing only his most impersonal belongings. Everything he didn't want the Malfoys to see was staying in his school trunk, safely miniaturized and hidden away in his satchel.

Sirius paused and looked Harry over. "You're looking a little knackered, Harry. Are you sure you want to go to the Malfoys' house now?"

"If we don't go now, I won't go," Harry stated firmly. "We need to leave now if we're ever going to go through with this insane plan. Though, I guess it does take a crazy person like yourself to think of such a crazy plan."

"This crazy plan is going to work, no matter what certain detractors may say or think about it," Sirius said, brushing some imaginary dust off his shoulder. "Now, you have your jacket and hat." He nodded in approval as Harry held up the clothing. "You're looking excellent, by the way. Spoiled rotten."

"I have a convict as my godfather, you know. He has lots of birthdays, Christmases, and just-because-occasions to make up for." Harry pulled on the jacket as Sirius plopped the hat on Harry's head. "Of course he'd spoil me."

"Good, very good. You're already in character. Lovely." Sirius praised. "Now, before we go, is there anything else you want to take with you? Anything you want to do?" Sirius sank down on one knee in front of Harry, coming to a rest with his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his godfather. "Thank you, Sirius." Harry said softly. "For everything."

"Of course, Harry. That's what I'm here for." Sirius tightened his grip around Harry, happy to hold the boy he wished he could have raised. It was nice to see that he was still needed, no matter how old or experienced Harry might be in his head.

Harry stepped back and tried to avoid making eye contact with Sirius. "Ready?"

"Always," Sirius said happily. With that, Sirius Black transformed and waited patiently as Harry attached the lead and opened the flat door. The two Marauders were off to cause some havoc...or at least create slight confusion.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was not distracted. No, she was not distracted. She was not out of her mind with worry. She had bypassed worry long ago. Now, she was frantic with anxiety and completely desperate above all else not to show it. She had received a message from Professor Snape some time ago relaying a few words from Harry and she shook her head absently, trying to understand Harry's thought process. He had mentioned something about having "things to do," but what could an eleven year old child possibly have to do? Eat sweets? Sleep late? See friends? The boy did not make sense.

Narcissa pulled a piece of parchment closer to her and she hesitated for a moment when she reached for her quill. What could she possibly write that would entice Harry to come out of hiding? Nothing that would work for Draco would convince Harry. They thought differently, her boys, and she had a feeling that Harry would ignore all of their attempts to get his attention until he was well and ready to return to the public's eye.

A sudden clatter from the Floo in the parlor startled her and she dropped her quill to the desk, causing ink to splatter every which way. Another strange noise made her to leave her desk to investigate. She was sure she had heard that particular sound somewhere before, but it was not a common sound for her ears. It sounded like laughter, hysterical and happy at the same time. She left her study to find the source of the noise.

"Canis, you're a different color!" The voice crowed and her breath stopped in her throat. Could it be? She rushed down the hallway and saw her husband coming from the opposite direction. She motioned him closer and they entered the room holding their Floo connection. There, rolling on the floor with a massive black dog, was a soot-covered Harry Potter.

He did not notice them at first, so occupied was he with the animal. He crawled onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. "Proper first impression, Canis! You've gone grey with all of the soot on your coat." The dog seemed to tolerate the scolding with good humor before jumping on top of the boy and licking at several dirty soot spots on the boy's face. Harry laughed until tears came to his ears.

"Okay, okay! Stop, Canis! Please stop!" The boy pushed the large dog off him and then jumped on top of him. He wrestled with the animal and the canine playfully nudged the small boy off him and across the floor, much like a mother dog would treat her puppy when annoyed with the pup's behavior. This didn't stop Harry, however, as he came back for a second round of wrestling. He ended on the floor with Canis under one arm when Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat.

Harry and the dog looked up with identical surprised expressions. Narcissa had to hide her smile behind one of her well-manicured hands. Harry stood up from the floor and tried to adopt a respectful look. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. He followed me home," he said, wrapping one small hand in the dog's thick fur. "Can I keep him?"

He looked up at them with such a hopeful expression, the dog beside him wagging his tail in an excited back and forth, that Narcissa felt her resolve against animals lessen. Her husband had his lip curled up in disgust the slightest bit. "Of course," she said before her husband could say no. "You'll have to take care of him."

"Don't worry, I will!" At that, the boy and dog ran from the room. Narcissa turned to watch them run up the stairs. She heard Harry's laughter and comment that dogs' paws do not give good traction on hardwood floors before the bedroom door shut.

"We're letting him keep that monstrosity?" Lucius bit out in an effort to hold onto his emotions.

"Didn't you see him? How happy he was? He was laughing, Lucius! How often has he done that?"

Lucius paused and looked in the direction of Harry's room. "Not once." His face twisted and he turned away from Narcissa. "I'll go inform the Minister of Harry's return. And Severus."

Narcissa stood and watched her husband storm away from her. She had once thought that Lucius merely tolerated Harry in their lives, allowing him to make her happy. Now, she had a feeling that it had become more than just allowing it. She had a sudden suspicion that Lucius was truly upset that he was not able to make Harry look that happy.

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa looked up and beckoned Harry into the room and away from where he stood in the doorway. He was freshly scrubbed and wearing some muggle clothing she'd never seen before. The dog padded in behind him, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

"Please sit down, Harry," she said, putting aside the letter she was working on. It was rather unlike Harry to seek her out, but she was glad he was taking the initiative to find her rather than waiting on her to interrogate him. Narcissa had desperately wanted an explanation for his actions, but she had wanted him to do so on his own; she did not want to pry it from him. "What may I do for you?"

"I was told I should talk to you and explain my actions." Narcissa was surprised, to say the least. Someone managed to convince Harry to come home? "I'm sorry," Harry said softly, his feet kicking back and forth in a childish manner. His trainers were narrowly missing the top of Canis's head, as the dog had come to a rest under the boy's chair. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry like that. They said I could go, so I did. I didn't think…" Harry paused. Narcissa remained silent, knowing he had more to add. "I didn't think anyone…I…" The boy gave a sigh and slouched back into his chair, looking every bit like a frustrated eleven year old. "This is hard."

Narcissa nodded in understanding, but waited for Harry to work out what he wanted to say. The Mindhealer had said that Harry would talk when he was ready, and not a moment before. A tea tray popped up on the side table and Narcissa mentally blessed Dobby's attention to Harry's needs. The boy obviously needed something to keep his hands busy. Holding a cup should do the trick. Narcissa poured and flavored the tea with Harry's usual combination of sugar and cream (even though Harry swore he didn't like cream or sugar, he always drank tea prepared this way when offered), handing it to him with a small plate of biscuits. Harry set the biscuits aside, naturally, but took the tea and sipped at the porcelain cup, quietly gathering his thoughts.

Canis sat up and raised his head to rest on Harry's knee. Harry's hand dropped down, almost as though he was unaware of it, and started petting the dog's head. "I didn't think that anyone would…care," Harry finally said. "I mean, my relatives let me do what I needed to do; I can be pretty independent when I want to be, and when I left, I just wanted to sleep, and then those newspaper articles were printed, and the Aurors were everywhere, and then I still felt bad, and he…" He closed his mouth abruptly, as though aware he had rambled on. "Anyway, when I had the chance, I hid until today." He stopped and set his cup aside. "I was told to give this to you," he said as he produced a small envelope. "He said it would help explain things to you. It's just…I didn't think it would matter to you if I wasn't here." Harry shrugged, as though to say that was all he had to offer her.

Narcissa turned the small envelope over in her hands. There was only her name on the front, and it was her nickname from childhood of all things. She had not been called "Cissy" by anyone but family in a very long time. "May I hug you, Harry?" Narcissa casually inquired, setting aside the letter for the moment.

"You need to make sure I'm real, don't you?" Harry asked with a grin. "You can hug me, I won't mind." He said, standing up. Narcissa moved slowly, mindful of the Healer's warnings, and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry simply stood there and permitted the hug. Narcissa supposed that was better than nothing.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you're here, and I want you to stay. Don't forget that. In time, I hope you can come to call this place home," she said in his ear. She stepped back and looked him over. "You're looking a little tired. Perhaps a quick nap before dinner?" she asked.

"Maybe. Canis usually makes me lay down for a little while each afternoon. He's worse than a nurse!" The dog wagged his tail at this, as though he was unaware of the insult Harry had given him.

"Good dog," Narcissa praised. "Make sure he naps," she ordered playfully. The dog barked in response and wagged his tail. "Do you think he understands me?" she asked Harry.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. "Sometimes, I think his first language is English, and other times he has no idea what language is. And when he sees butterflies, he just won't listen to you. He loves chasing those." Harry patted the dog on the head. "I suppose I'll go lay down now."

"I'll make sure someone wakes you for dinner," she told him. Harry thanked her and turned to leave the room. "Oh, Harry? Two more things… first, I think you should also have a talk with the others as well. Lucius was worried, Draco was concerned, and Professor Snape was quite upset. I know Lucius would appreciate it."

Harry's mouth went dry and he firmly told his pathetic, traumatized mind that this Lucius wouldn't hurt him. "I'll try to." Harry finally said. "What was the other thing?"

"You don't have to call me Mrs. Malfoy, dear. You may call me Narcissa, or Aunt Narcissa, if you're comfortable with that," she offered. "You're going to be living here, and we want you to be comfortable," she explained.

Harry nodded. "I'll try." He could make no promises on that. There was no way he was calling Mr. Malfoy 'Uncle Lucius'. No way at all.

"Who is this from, Harry?" Narcissa asked as she held up the envelope Harry had given her.

"Oh, that's from Sirius. He's my godfather." Harry told her as he turned and walked away. He didn't see the envelope fall from suddenly shaking hands.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Bet you thought you'd never hear from me again! Not once did you visit your poor relatives in Azkaban…especially your favorite cousin! I hope this letter finds you and yours well._

_I'll get straight to the point of this letter and then we'll get into the details later. First, don't blame Harry for his long absence from your care. I found him almost immediately after he left the hospital, and I took him in while he recovered. Of course, he put up quite the fight when I first found him. He didn't know about me at all! The kid's a fighter, of course, but I managed to convince him that I meant him no harm. His reaction about finding out his godfather is an escaped convict seemed to fascinate him. Did you know he can brew Veritaserum? Apparently he found my answers satisfactory and we set about getting to know each other._

_Of course, once the newspapers and the Aurors got involved in the search for Harry, I knew our time would be limited. He received a letter from his Potions professor demanding that he reappear, and we decided that your house would be the best choice. Harry didn't want to show up on dear old Snape's house only to spend the rest of his summer hols cleaning out cauldrons._

_In the meantime, Cissy, I entrust my godson to your care. He is bringing along Canis, a big black dog that happens to love biscuits. Canis did indeed follow Harry home and the mutt has turned into quite a good watcher for Harry. That dog has the amazing ability to bully Harry into bed and persuading him to stay there as long as Harry feels poorly. Harry also eats better because Canis stares at him until he finishes everything in his plate. No need for an alarm clock, either. Canis usually wakes Harry up in the morning._

_That said…I don't trust your husband, Narcissa. Yes, I know we all did things during the war we aren't proud of, but that doesn't mean I can just roll over and forget Lucius' Death Eater side. Let's just say that I'll be watching dear Lucius. If he so much as looks at Harry the wrong way... well, I'll leave it at that. I'll be working on securing my appeal, so Harry may not need to stay with you for too long. In the meantime, take good care of him. He likes you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. – I have a lot of catching up to do in regards to birthdays, etc. Expect frequent packages. – S.B._

_

* * *

_

"What do we do?" Narcissa asked Lucius as he finished re-reading the letter for the third time.

Lucius stared into space for a moment, the words of Sirius Black rolling around his head. The man sounded sane, if nothing else, and concerned (rightly so) for the welfare of his godson. "We become the best foster parents we can be, and do our best to give him an enjoyable holiday. Let the cards fall where they may. And pray that Sirius Black is not the dangerous man he is made out to be and that Harry won't be harmed." Lucius steepled his fingers under his chin and stared into space again. He would not allow the child to be harmed again while under his protection.

* * *

Author's Note: I did it! I updated! That said, I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter is already being worked on and shouldn't take so long to post. Quick disclaimer: What Sirius did to Harry was bad. You should never give sleep aids to someone else, as you don't know their proper dosage. They shouldn't be abused. Okay, disclaimer over. ;)


	7. Explanations

Here you go! Sorry about the long wait. Real Life is mean. I thought eleven pages was a good length. This hasn't seen a beta, as I wanted to get it to you all as soon as possible. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Harry left Draco's room with a smile. Instead of being angry, Draco had been in awe about Harry meeting up with an escaped Azkaban convict, hiding from Aurors, and making it back to the Manor all in one piece. His first comment had been to call Harry a "great prat" for not taking Draco with him for the adventure, but after that first comment, Draco had been especially interested in the various methods Harry and Sirius had used to avoid detection. He seemed disappointed when Harry had explained that a lot of their "avoiding detection" was nothing more than staying inside and out of sight. After that, introductions were made between Canis and Draco, and the two became fast friends.

"Kids are fun, aren't they, Canis?" Harry asked the dog padding along beside him. Canis gave a little "wuff" and wagged his tail. He seemed to have enjoyed roughhousing with the Malfoy heir. "I suppose that we need to go talk to Mr. Malfoy now, huh?" Canis gave a sniff and wagged his tail. "Will you come with me?" Canis leaned against his legs and whined. "Okay, I know. Let's go get this over with."

Harry led the way to Mr. Malfoy's study and knocked on the door. He waited for a second before shrugging at Canis. "Guess he's not here." The door opened and Mr. Malfoy looked down at him.

"Mr. Potter?" Mr. Malfoy appeared surprised to see him. "Everything alright?" He asked.

* * *

"May I talk to you?" The boy in front of him threaded his fingers together and fidgeted the slightest bit, his expression hopeful and wary at the same time.

Lucius stepped back and pulled the door open further. "Of course, Mr. Potter." The boy and the dog entered the study. They stood just inside the threshold. "Please make yourself comfortable." Lucius led the way over to a sitting area next to one of the windows and motioned for Harry to join him. The boy chose the seat directly across from him and allowed his legs to dangle. The dog sat next to the chair, looking as though he was going to take part in this conversation. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize," Harry started. "I'm sorry for making you all worry. There is an explanation, but I don't want it to sound like an excuse." The boy's fingers threaded together and began twisting. He seemed nervous. Lucius relaxed his body back in the chair, trying to make the lad relax a little bit. He was always tense and nervous around the family. Lucius didn't like it. "My relatives allowed me a fair amount of independence, sir. I didn't realize that I was supposed to wait for you. The healer said I was released, so I left. I-" The boy paused for a moment, obviously searching for words. "I didn't realize that anyone would want me around." The boy swung one of his legs and looked frustrated. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, or cause trouble. I just wanted to leave."

"Where did you go?" Lucius asked.

"Well, that was a problem. My aunt didn't want me anymore." The boy grew pale for a moment. The dog laid its head in the boy's lap and Harry's hand came to a rest on top of it, stroking the fur. "I didn't really have anywhere to go. I thought about going to the Leaky Cauldron because it's an inn. I thought he might give me a room. I got distracted by something in a shop, and then Sirius found me." Harry patted the dog's head. He looked up at Lucius with a soft smile. "Sirius was brilliant!"

"Sirius Black?"

"My godfather," Harry nodded in a self-satisfied way. "He has a house in Muggle London. He even has a room for me. He took care of me, and spoiled me a little bit."

"You weren't worried that he would hurt you?" Lucius asked curiously. "He escaped from Azkaban."

"He's innocent. Why you all didn't think to use Veritaserum in those trials at the end of the war is beyond me. Honestly, if you want to find out if someone is guilty or not, why not give everyone on trial Veritaserum? Then you know for sure that they are telling the truth. I bought some Veritaserum, he took it, answered all of my questions, and was innocent. Simple."

"You call buying Veritaserum 'simple'?" Lucius asked. "Veritaserum is a Ministry controlled potion…only certain Potions Masters are permitted to make it and keep it on stock. How in the world did you get your hands on it."

"You can find anything if you know where to look and if you offer the right price." The boy said calmly.

"How do you know that the potion was, in fact, Veritaserum and that it worked? How do you know that Sirius Black didn't lie to you?"

"Because I tested it on myself." Harry shrugged. "He promised to ask me only one question, and he did. I told him the truth."

"What did he ask?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry shrugged. "I believed him. We did all sorts of things until the Aurors showed up. We went to the park, the cinema, museums. Of course, he made me nap quite a bit, and then Canis here followed me home one day. He's worse than Sirius when it comes to bossing me around." The dog whined then, and thumped his tail against the carpet. Lucius was afraid to think about the fact that the dog seemed to be following the conversation.

"So, you thought you could leave the hospital on your own without people becoming worried?"

"I've never had to worry about such things in the past." Harry said softly. "My cousin Dudley isn't the brightest child; he needs a lot of attention from my aunt and uncle just to get by in the day. My aunt always said that it was good that I could look out for myself. I used to go about town by myself all the time without anyone batting an eyelash, much less contacting the authorities."

"You left without your follow-up potions and without scheduling a follow-up appointment."

"No one told me I needed them or that I needed a follow up appointment. Had they done so, I would have taken care of things." Harry informed the man. Lucius's last comment sounded chiding, and he didn't like it.

"How do you explain that you were still ill?" Lucius asked, trying to make the boy see some sense.

"Muggle medicine doesn't work right away." The boy said. "Often, when you go to the doctor, he'll give you some medicine, advise you to do certain things, and only then are you told to expect an improvement. Recovery takes longer than magic medicine, and I thought this was more of the same. I only started to worry when Professor Snape sent me my potions. Sirius had no clue that I was supposed to have them, or a follow-up appointment. He would have sent me had he known."

"And once you knew you were supposed to have them?"

Harry shrugged, forgetting himself before straightening. "I had them at that point, didn't I? No need to go get them when they're sitting in front of me."

"Ah." Lucius relaxed back into his chair further and decided to go in for a little information digging. "Tell me a little more about Dudley…you said he isn't very bright and needs lots of attention?"

"It took him a while to learn to tie his shoes." Harry offered. "He wasn't very mature." Harry continued. "For his age, I mean. He would have these moments where he would engage in four or five year old child-like behavior. Aunt Petunia always needed to step in and help him at that moment to calm him."

"What did you do when your aunt and uncle were busy with your cousin?" Lucius asked.

"They were busy, so I kept to myself until they weren't busy."

"How often were they 'not busy'?"

The boy shrugged and seemed disinclined to continue talking. The dog put his head in the boy's lap and whined. Harry started petting him and relaxed when the beast liked his hand. "I just didn't mean to worry anyone." He finally said softly, his regret showing on his face.

"When Narcissa and I agreed to be your foster parents, they gave us what I could call a manual on how to care for you. One of the things I am supposed to do is set consequences and boundaries. I daresay no one has ever really taken the time to take care of you before." Did the boy actually pale when he heard the word consequence? "I know for a fact that Professor Snape told you that you had to appear here or at his house several times."

"Sirius said I didn't have to go!" Harry objected. "It wasn't until the Aurors came out of the woodwork that he worried about me being okay!"

"All the same, you knew what you were supposed to do…" Lucius paused while the boy became stubborn. Lucius was out of his depth. Draco was so much easier to deal with. He lowered his gaze for a moment and then looked up again. He suddenly saw a man and not a boy looking out from the boy's eyes. The stubborn tilt of the chin was gone and there was acceptance in the boy's eyes. "I cannot blame you for what your godfather said or did while you were in his care, no matter how much I disagree with it. I cannot blame you for following the orders of an adult while you were in his care. In fact, I'm glad you feel you can trust him, and I can only hope that this all works out to a favorable conclusion." Lucius told him. "All the same, Professor Snape told you to go to his house or to come to ours several times, is that not true?"

"Yes, that's true." The boy agreed. "Honestly, I thought I was acting out of self-preservation. He's going to kill me."

Were all boys this dramatic? Killing him? Snape was more likely to smother him with attention. Perhaps it was a Muggle expression. "You stayed away, yes?" The boy nodded. "A verbal answer, please?"

"Yes, I stayed away, even after Professor Snape told me to go to his house or yours. I was fine!"

"I'm sure Mr. Black did his best, but how much care could he provide after arriving from Azkaban's walls? I'm sure he spent a lot of time asleep, just as you did."

"If that's the case, he only slept when I did, because he was always awake around me." Harry said defensively.

"Hmm. So, the consequence must match what you did, and what Mr. Black would want for your safety." Lucius pondered for a moment. "I think you'll agree that confining you to the grounds would not be unreasonable for what has happened these past few weeks."

"It would not be unreasonable." Harry answered softly as the dog nosed at his leg.

"Perhaps a written letter of apology to your healer, the head of Aurors, and the Minister would help, telling them what you told me about not realizing you were supposed to wait for adults…you could even mention how Muggle medicine works, since that is where your experience with the medical profession comes from. It may calm everyone down."

"Very well. Anything else, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please consider calling me Lucius." The boy paused and went pale again. "Are you well?" Lucius asked in concern.

"Fine, sir. May I be excused now?"

Lucius wanted to keep the boy there and demand what was troubling him, but finally agreed to dismiss him so that he could gather his own thoughts about this little meeting. He also needed to write a letter to Sirius Black.

* * *

Severus Snape stepped out of the Floo at Malfoy manor and pulled himself up to his full height. He looked around at the room before leaving the chamber and heading towards Lucius's study. The man had sent a note about the Potter boy returning from his hiding, and Snape wanted to confirm it for himself.

A quick knock at the door admitted him to the study and Lucius was obviously pleased to see him. "Thank you for coming, old friend." Lucius said as he invited Lucius into his study. "Mr. Potter left me not an hour ago, completely contrite that he made us all worry, but not at all apologetic for having acted as he did."

"I told you that he is not a normal child. He is able to separate his actions from his reasons and justify both. He is contrite at upsetting us, but that is all." Severus lowered himself into the chair offered and took the drink Lucius offered. "I swear, I'm going to throttle the boy." Snape growled to himself. "Make him understand that he just can't _do_ things like this." Snape emptied his drink and sighed. "May I see him?"

Lucius nodded. "Dobby!" The house elf appeared and gave a low bow. "Please tell Mr. Potter that there is someone here to see him." The house elf nodded and disappeared.

Harry jumped when Dobby appeared in his room. "Master Harry Potter, sir, Master Malfoy says you have a visitor here to see you."

"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry asked. Harry had a feeling he knew who it was, but it was always good to be prepared.

"It is Potions Master Severus Snape, Master Harry Potter." Dobby told him.

"Thank you, Dobby. Could you tell them that I'll be right down, please?"

"Of course, Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby bounced in place for a moment before disappearing again.

"There is something wrong with that elf." Sirius said after turning human again.

"I agree with you, Sirius. What do I do? Snape is going to…argh. The man's going to kill me." Harry said, dropping onto the bed next to his godfather.

Sirius reached out a hand and tousled Harry's hair. Harry reached out a hand and pushed Sirius away from him. Sirius pushed back and the two ended up play fighting for a few seconds before Sirius stood up from the bed and hoisted Harry over his head. Harry let his limbs dangle for a moment before folding his arms and glaring down at his godfather. "Put me down." He said firmly.

"You're no fun." Sirius lowered Harry to eye level and dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead. "You know Snape better than I do, so play this one by ear. I'll be there with you. If I have to bite him, just give me the sign and I'll turn protective doggie on him, alright?"

"Okay," Harry said as Sirius lowered him to the floor. He gathered up the letters that Mr. Malfoy suggested he write and put them into a pocket as Sirius returned to dog form and waited at the door. "I'm holding you responsible if he ends up killing me." He muttered. Sirius whined, but then wagged his tail. Harry rolled his eyes and led the way to the study where the Potions Master was waiting.

He knocked on the door, feeling as though he was reporting to the principal's office to receive detention. Mr. Malfoy's voice called for him to enter and he opened the door, peering around the edge of the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked, hoping that Snape had managed to disappear in the last five minutes.

"Please come in, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape is here to see you." Lucius Malfoy beckoned him in with one hand.

Harry entered the room. Snape was standing at the window, looking out onto the grounds. "May I have the use of your study, Lucius?" Snape asked. Harry hoped that Malfoy would say "no", but the man simply nodded and left the room.

Snape turned around and looked down his nose at Harry. His eyes shifted to the animal next to him. "The dog needs to wait outside." He told the boy.

"He's sort of protective of me." Harry warned him.

"That's precisely why he needs to wait in the hall." Snape informed him grimly. Harry felt his eyes widen before he turned towards the door. He opened the door and told Sirius to wait outside. Sirius turned stubborn and sat just inside the door, refusing to leave the room.

"Canis, out." Harry said, his voice shaky. The dog lay down and yawned. Harry wanted to bash his head against the door. The Potions Master was not patient when upset.

Snape solved the problem by nudging the dog out the door with a booted foot and slamming the door closed. Harry backed away a few steps and eyed the man. He crooked his finger at Harry and Harry stepped forward to stand in front of the man.

Snape reached down and took hold of Harry's arm before lowering his face to reach Harry's height. He looked at Harry's face for a moment and Harry tightened his shields, not wanting Snape to break into his mind. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and held him for a few brief seconds, mumbling something about safe and alive. Harry was shocked when Snape whirled him around and landed a quick swat to his backside. Snape's hold on his arm didn't loosen as he dragged Harry to the corner and pushed his nose against the wall. "You are to stand there and think about what you have done." Snape told him. "Do not move until you can tell me why I did what I just did."

"I'm going to be standing here forever, then. I can't pretend to know the mysteries of your mind." Harry told him.

"Mind your cheek." Snape said with another swat. Harry decided against going further with the thought that he would be standing there forever, because he had no idea why the man thought swats were necessary. Snape walked away and settled in the chair behind Harry. Pages turning told Harry that Snape was reading. Harry reached back to rub away some of the stinging, but Snape's voice caused him to freeze. "Hands at your side, Mr. Potter, or I'll make you hold them above your head." He leaned his head forward to rest on the wall. "Head up!"

Harry felt the time ticking away and he allowed his brain to wander, going over things he had read early that morning. He said nursery rhymes to himself. He counted the pattern swirls on the wall. He listed potions ingredients. Ten minutes passed. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. An hour.

"Can't you just punish me?" Harry said softly.

"The point of punishment is to teach you why what you did was wrong. It is evident that any punishments your relatives may have dispensed did so without any actual reason or instruction of proper behavior." Snape's calm voice grated on Harry's nerves. He had a growing feeling that he was back with his trainer, and that the real punishment was just a few moments away. His throat grew tight for a moment. "Can you tell me why what you did was wrong?"

"I know everyone around here thinks it was wrong, but I had things to do! I didn't want to …" The tight feeling was back and he reached up to undo his top button. Snape whirled him around again and lowered himself to his knees in front of Harry. Harry backed up into the corner and swallowed.

"Mr. Potter, do you think Miss Granger's parents allow her to go off on her own?" Snape asked. His eyes were intense. Harry looked away and then back, breaking Snape's connection.

"Of course not. She's just a kid." He told him.

"And why should you not be shown the same consideration?" Snape raised an eyebrow, but he truly looked as though he wanted to hear Harry's thoughts.

"I'm different!" Harry insisted. "I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself!"

"I beg to differ, but you are still small, and still prone to misjudgment. The way you just left hospital without your potions, and how you kept away from everyone even when directed to find your way to the Malfoys or my own home does not speak of maturity, Mr. Potter, or of concern for your own welfare." Snape told him. "What if someone less than good had found you?" Snape asked. "There are very many bad people in this world, Mr. Potter, who would like nothing more than to end your life, or give you a fate worse than death. A trip down Knockturn Alley would reveal all of the places a child should not know about."

"I already know about them… I know how to protect myself from that." Harry told him. His throat closed up around the idea. Before, when he wasn't fighting Voldemort and when he wasn't training, he had difficulty sleeping and so had skulked around Knockturn Alley. He had discovered that wizards had the same vices as Muggles, but they were able to keep children hidden from the authorities much easier. He had used disguises to enter those places, earn the keepers' trust, and in turn, free some of the children from the hell they had endured. The most disturbing scene he had ever found was a Harry Potter room and the two boys who had looked just like him locked inside.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Snape's hand tightened the slightest bit. "Who was it?"

"It hasn't happened yet…not for years." Harry told him. "I don't think it will. So many things are different now." He added in an odd voice, deciding to go with his "I have the sight!" persona.

"Thank goodness for small mercies." Snape said, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry pulled away almost immediately, uncomfortable with Snape after the last hour spent in his presence.

"I'm not sorry," Harry said firmly. "There were things I needed to do without someone telling me what time to come in for lunch." Harry said, moving towards the window and staring out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "You have to understand, Professor, that I am not a little kid, no matter what I look like." Harry insisted. "My life isn't my own, and I can't just wait for adults to decide what to do in every situation. I _must_ act on my own."

"Why is that, Mr. Potter?" One of Snape's hands dropped onto his shoulder and steered him over to an armchair. "Tell me about it."

Harry almost laughed. He wanted to tell Snape everything about it…immediately. His past, the training, his capture and imprisonment. Everything. Instead, he merely sat for a moment. "Let's just say that I know things you can't know yet." Harry finally offered. "It will change if I tell you, sir. I can't let it change."

Snape's facial expression was dubious and he snorted. "I doubt that very much, Mr. Potter." He said after a moment's consideration. He leaned forward, forearms on his knees. "I believe you see possible futures, and one of them has caused you to stop thinking clearly."

"Then why am I always right?"

"Hmm. Point." Snape sat back and folded one leg over the over, deep in thought about Harry's words. Snape finally sighed. "Very well, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid that I will have to concede to you in this. You are not a normal child, and you've argued your position well. Sadly, I cannot agree with you, regardless of concession. Therefore, I suggest a compromise."

Harry's grin died before it made it to his face. "Compromise?"

"Yes. You may have 'things to do' and do not require adult help. All the same, I require that I know you are safe. We are going to compromise. Would you accept me as a companion on these little quests of yours?"

"Absolutely not." Harry said firmly.

"Why not?" Snape's tone was light.

"It has to do with the things I can't tell you about." Harry finally said.

"I don't need to know what you are doing," Snape explained. "I just require you to take someone along."

"Canis went with me last time." Harry countered.

"Yes, a dog. Very smart. Great idea, Potter. How many spells can the hound handle?" Snape's sarcasm could be very painful sometimes.

"This is the part where we compromise, Potter. You can take me, or I'll make sure you never see the light of day again without the company of two concerned and watchful adults." Snape told him.

"I doubt that." Harry said, getting ready to stand.

"Two words, Mr. Potter: Narcissa Malfoy. 'Dear me, Narcissa. Mr. Potter looks a little worn out.'"

"That won't work." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Care to test that little theory?" Snape stood and motioned for Harry to follow him. Canis leapt upon Harry the minute the door opened and then growled at Snape.

"Careful, mutt. I know potions that could use you." Snape said, holding out his wand.

"There are no potions that use dog parts, Professor." Harry said.

"No _known_ potions, that's true. Or rather, _published_ potions." Harry thought about it and figured that Snape could very well have developed such a potion and shuddered.

Snape led the way to the sitting room where Narcissa was reading. He shoved Harry ahead of him and Harry noticed Mr. Malfoy was in the corner, also reading, but he was reading a bundle of papers that appeared to be giving him something important to think about while reading them. It appeared that they were waiting for them, for they both looked up when Harry and Snape entered the room. "We've finished," Snape announced to the room at large. "Narcissa, I think the time I spent with Mr. Potter may have worsened his condition. He's looking a little off."

Narcissa stood and moved to stand in front of Harry before lowering a slow hand to his forehead. "He is slightly warm, Severus."

"I'm fine!" Harry protested. He felt fine for the first time in a long time. "Really!"

"The boy doth protest too much." Snape said, looking far too innocent and rocking on his heels. Harry could sense the gloating behind those words and glared up at Snape with all the vehemence he could muster.

"You're flushing right now." Narcissa said firmly. "Let's get you upstairs for a little lay down before dinner, Harry. If you're still this way come dinner time, I'll send for the doctor to give you a visit."

Harry couldn't even speak. Narcissa was pulling him out of the room by his hand. He looked back to see Snape grinning from ear to ear.

"You Slytherin!" Harry called back to him, thoroughly disgusted. Narcissa stopped when Harry stopped moving. "Just a minute, please." He slipped away from Narcissa and had to fight to keep from stomping back to Snape.

He twisted his hand and set up a silencing spell to keep the others from hearing their conversation. Snape looked at him, surprised to see the magic. "Fine." He bit out between his teeth. "We'll compromise…now call her off." Harry glared up at him.

"All of my conditions without question?" Snape said, folding his arms.

"Within reason." Harry said. "As I said before, there are things you don't know about." Harry said softly. "If I say no, you'll have to trust me."

"Very well. Take down whatever you did. We'll talk about that later." Harry twisted his wrist and the spell came down. Snape stepped forward and looked up at Narcissa. "I think we can agree that Harry here will take his books to bed for the hour before dinner. Is that acceptable?"

Narcissa appeared to think about it, twisting her hands in indecision. "I suppose that's acceptable. I would feel better about it if he saw the doctor."

"I made an appointment for him tomorrow." Lucius said absently from his corner. "Let the boy alone for a while, Narcissa. I'm sure Canis will keep an eye on him in the meantime." Canis gave a little "ruff" of agreement and nudged Harry towards the door making whuffing noises as he pushed Harry from the room.

Severus turned to Narcissa and gave a slight bow. "Madame, my admiration of your acting skills knows no limits." He told her as she smirked at the two men in the room.

"You have my admiration as well, Cissy. Superb job. Now, if he feels the need to wander about, he'll at least have an adult with him." Lucius collapsed into a nearby armchair and sighed, one hand going up to massage his temple. "I fear that life is going to be interesting from here on out."


End file.
